Amateur Alleycat
by uh-oh-5-O
Summary: She's a robot that disguises herself as a kitty with outstanding velocity and super cool weapons! A story just about Mimi. Rated T for violence later on.
1. Pissed off Tak

**Amateur alleycat**

**I always liked Mimi. She was always one of my fave characters in Invader Zim. So I thought maybe I should make a story of her (I always assumed Mimi was a girl cuz of her name). The next chapters will be better than this. This is just the start how Mimi gets her own story. :P**

**_Disclaimer_ : _I don't own Invader Zim._**

Mimi was repairing herself from when Tak dismantled her. The little robot grabbed the piece of metal to attach it again. That piece helped her closed her insides so it wouldn't loco-mote out. She put it in place then converted her right arm into a tool to fix it. Her cannon weapon equipment rattled a little from the movement when she reached another piece of herself. Mimi was in deep concentration as she repaired her metallic body parts. She was nearly complete with the operation.

Tak and Mimi were located on the dark side of the moon, the one that orbits around Earth. The moon's atmosphere was gloomy but Mimi's red visors stood out because they glowed. Her metal body tinted darker but still had a shine on the edges due to the dim lighting of the sun that ricocheted from the moon on her.

Mimi lacked feelings. So when her master took her anger on her it didn't hurt her; only physically. Mimi wasn't upset, she couldn't be upset. She programed only to obey her master's orders. Absolute obedience; which was all Mimi felt. She wouldn't know how it feels to be upset. If Tak commanded her to feel happy it would obfuscate Mimi. Though she would give it a try.

Her purple orbs were brimming with anger. Tak growled at the sight of her wrecked escape pod. It crash-landed, thus leaving a big crater on the moon that would be permanent. With clenched fist and a vile snarl, Tak glowered at her robot. She blames Mimi for the destruction and her chance to finally get revenge on Zim. Even though Tak isn't aware that Mimi dropped her memory disk which later on Gir encountered it and had complete control over Mimi, Tak wouldn't care about the explanation. The raged irken was too angry to reason. Plus Mimi couldn't speak. Even if Mimi tried to speak up to defend herself, she couldn't.

Tak- This!...It's your fault, Mimi [Points to the crash-landing].

Mimi- [Still repairing herself] ...

Tak- [Turns to Mimi] Why did you do that...stupid dance or whatever you were doing while I was battling Zim? Are you malfunctioning or something!

Mimi- ...

Tak clutched her head in frustration. Once she released her head she shook it in disbelief. It took her so long just locate Zim. She awaited years then it took a while after that to track him. Now that she found him, ready to unleash her sweet revenge and gain praise from her Tallest, she fails. And it was all because her robot had a moment of malfunctioning.

Tak starts to pace back in forth. Thinking of how it all went down.

Tak- I...have waited so many insufferable years that I very much didn't deserve! And for what? For Zim to wreck my ship, then be forced into an escape pod, crash-land on the very moon that orbits the planet I should have conquered, and to be isolated here until someone rescues me or I astonishingly find a way out. [Stops pacing] [Tak glares at Mimi]

Mimi- [Finishes her repairing] [Stands up and stares at Tak]

Tak- You let Zim have the advantage to defeat me. Do you realize how embarrassing this will be for me? The Tallest are probably most ashamed at me.

Tak sighed in near despair. Seeing Mimi standing there like a confused toddler exasperated Tak. She put her claws on her face to relax herself a bit and for the tenseness die down. Then she caressed her face downwards until her claws reached to her chin then released the grip.

Tak-...Just leave.

Mimi moved her head directly towards her once Tak uttered those words. Her visors glowed more vibrantly. Mimi tried to comprehend Tak's comment. Her words was scanning through her visors inside like a matrix style only in red. Various reasons came to Mimi as she was done scanning. Mimi didn't move though. The words were a bit sketchy to be a complete understanding for Mimi. Mimi waited to receive a better command.

As Tak's patience grew thin, Mimi still stood there. Tak cringed her eyes and gnashed her zipper teeth.

Tak- I have no use for your services anymore, Mimi. I just want you to leave. Begone now, I don't want anything to do with you.

Mimi- [Still remains]

Tak- [Growls] Get off this rock and go elsewhere! You know, away from me!

Mimi didn't know where to go. But she had to leave because it was her master's command. Mimi's feet ignited themselves and rocketed off the moon. Tak watched as her robot did so. Even though she was angry at Mimi, she didn't want her to self-destruct. She cared for the little robot despite the trouble she gave her. Mimi was her best friend and that's something Tak can't forget.

Mimi managed to lift herself into space now. She analyzed the area, figuring out what would be the best destination for her to go. It only took Mimi a few seconds to finally confirm the area. She decided to go back to Earth, where she was previously at before crash-landing on the moon. She figured since Tak didn't have desire to go back to Irk but still wanted to conquer Earth, that's where Tak would reunite with her again. Even though Mimi knew her master said she didn't need her anymore, she still didn't command her to self-destruct. The little robot isn't sure what she's going to do without someone commanding her. And heading to Earth where being a robot isn't natural, it complexes Mimi. The word error was shown to Mimi from the inside of her visors, but Mimi kept forwarding to Earth. She reaches the stratosphere then continues to enter Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the start of Mimi's little adventure. Zim, Dib, and Gaz won't be in here at all. It's a story solely for Mimi. Don't expect Tak coming again very soon. I might make this a GAMR or MAMR ( MiniMoose and Mimi romance). I don't know yet. If you want that to happen, then review to let me know. I'll see what I can do.<strong>

**Review if you liked it. **


	2. Joining a gang

**Amateur alleycat **

**Here's another chapter for Mimi. :P  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer_ : _I don't own Invader Zim._**

The atmosphere was dark and cold. Mimi went into the city by some alleyway to hide her true form. Tak informed her that she always has to be in disguise if she sets herself outside on Earth. Mimi gently landed on the asphalt surface. There was a street light that lit the alley a little, dirty puddles that formed by the dumpsters, and trash scattered about. A very gloomy affect.

Mimi swiftly transformed into her cat disguise. A light breeze blew into the alley and lightly touched Mimi's violet pelt. The wind uplifted her scent which breezed through the alley way. Mimi decided to study Earth more for weaknesses, in case her master decided she wants her services and attempt to conquer Earth again. As Mimi made few light steps, she became aware of her surroundings. Something wasn't right. Mimi's red eyes glowed dimly and was her stance was guarded. She heard snarls from the two dumpsters in the alley. Mimi quickly scanned the perimeter to see what lurks there. Before she got the data though she descry the strange silhouettes, they dash out in front of her view. There was five of them hissing at her in warning. They all had the same figure as Mimi had right now. But Mimi was the smallest one.

Black female cat- Hisss (Invader)!

Mimi is an invader in the cat's territory. Mimi gave a confused stare at them. She turned her head at each one of them then kept her sight directly at the one in the middle; which was the biggest one of all. The biggest one was a sort-hair white cat with black paws. The two on her left were a male and female both solidly black cats which were siblings. One of them on her right was orange with a darker shade of stripes tom cat and the other was just pure grey she-cat.

Leader of the clan- Hisss (You are trespassing! Leave now)!

Mimi didn't recognize their language. She only had all the human's languages input into her memory chip. Mimi did an invisible scan on the one of the cat's vocals. She analyzed the sound and put it into words.

Black male cat- Reeeooow...( If you don't scram, we're gonna tear you apart, Mouse-brain).

Mimi received the knowledge and finally understood the comment. She now knows they are hostile towards her. The data she got was that the species they are is 'cat'. The smallest feline in the world. Despite that, she stood her ground; prepared for anything. Her feline visors narrowed more into a glare, her paws spread, and her head hang low. As the other cats saw her attacking stance, they raised their puffy tails and lowered their heads with death glares. Only two cats were giving threats to Mimi with their hisses. The leader of the clan was nearest to Mimi. She was the strongest one of them all, especially because of her long razor sharp claws.

One of the cats plunged himself at Mimi, about to slash her. All of the sudden, Mimi lifted herself up and stood on her hind paws. While she kept herself in cat form, metal tubes with symmetrical lining started coming from her back like a spider. Each of the tubes had deadly weapons at the ends such as a chainsaw and loaded guns. Mimi appeared like a vile killing machine with a touch of kitty cuteness. Mimi seemly looked the tallest one of those cats now.

The black male cat stopped instantly, being only a foot away from her, did a meow that sounded similar like a yelp. He was completely scared. Not even a huge pit bull was scary than Mimi currently. He coward away from her and was behind all the other cats. He looked at his comrades and spoken.

Black male cat- After you kittens, heh...

The other cats didn't bother to glance at him. Their eyes were locked on Mimi in awe. They were stun at the sight, they never seen a cat that looked so bad-ass before yet very dangerous.

Leader cat- Whoa, hey wait kitten. Let's just reason about this. Would you please put your…um gadgets away?

Mimi gave a confused look at her put then promptly confined her weapons back into her. Her front paws frivolously hit the ground and she was at this moment on all fours. Mimi's eyes were tranquil, she was up to listen what they had to say.

Leader cat- I apologize for how harshly the way we acted towards you. [Looks back at her friends] Aren't we sorry?

All the four other cats- Yes!

Leader cat- My name is Kisa. [Lifts paw at the orange tom cat] This is Citrus. He's very quiet. [Points paw at the black sibling cats] These are Mischief and Trouble.

Kisa glares at Trouble for a bit. She gestured with her tail for him to shut up at the moment.

Kisa- I apologize again for how Trouble acted. He should know better not to pounce at someone right away unless we know for sure they'll attack.

Trouble conceals himself behind his sister. Mischief rolled her green eyes at how much her brother was being a coward.

Kisa- [points at the Grey she-cat] This is Isis

Isis nods her head in greeting to Mimi. Mimi kept her cool as she in took all data. She understood every word they were saying. It appears like the cats are greeting themselves to become friends with Mimi.

Kisa- What may we call you?

Mimi stayed silent. Mimi couldn't communicate with the cats. She gestured with her paw and placed it on where her mouth was. She shook her head in disagreement. The five cats rendered complex glances at each other, but then Kisa finally understood what Mimi was trying to declare

Kisa- You…can't speak, can you?

Mimi- [Shakes head for 'no'].

Kisa- Oh, you poor kitten! You're a mute…I'm sorry…

Mimi hung her head down in disappointment. She wish her master granted her the ability to speak, even it she has a robot monotone.

Kisa- So uh, are you out here alone, kitten? Because even if you are a tough little kitten, you can't stay in streets alone.

Mimi looked up at Kisa. Kisa walked carefully towards Mimi. The other cats tried to warn her to stop, but she ignored frighten that Mimi might attack their leader. They were only a few paw steps from each other. Kisa was a foot taller taller than Mimi, so they weren't exactly eye level. Mimi scanned the white cat and revived that she wasn't at all being hostile towards her. Mimi relaxed at this.

Kisa- Would you like to stay with us? It's night right now but during the day you might need a place to sleep, kitten.

Mimi did need sleep. The robot would need to rest her programming or they'll explode. Computers need rest too. So she'll turn herself off before that happens. Mimi was skeptical at this at first. But then again, if should hanged around with these cats long enough, they can gain her trust. Mimi nods in agreement to them. Kisa curvy lips smiled. Kisa turned around to her comrades; her friends gave shock expressions.

Kisa- Alright gang. It appears we have a new member in the group.

Mischief- What do we call her then?

Kisa thought about it for a moment. They still didn't know Mimi's name.

Kisa- We're gonna call her "violet". [Looks at Mimi to see if she approves it. Mimi approves it].

Violet suited Mimi due to the color of her pelt. Kisa walked to her clan with Mimi following behind her. Mimi figured to stay with them, they might teach more about Earthly living. All six cats exited the alley. The street light made the tips of their fur shine and made their eyes sparkle.

Kisa- [Looks at Mimi] Alright kit, seems like you don't know much about the city especially that you invaded our alley. But that's okay I'm going to teach you not to invade alley unless they belong to a certain group of cats. It's time to make you street smarts.

Mimi didn't understand the comment because it was slang. Kisa saw the bewildered expression on Mimi.

Isis- [Turns to Mimi] You know, like 'street savoir faire'. Gettin' it yet, kit?

Mimi still looked confused. All the cats sighed.

Mischief- We are gonna teach you how to survive in the city.

Mimi was starting to get it.

Isis- Yeah, like the situations here are tough, so you gotta be tougher!

Kisa- Let's just show Violet around the city first. No need to teach her the difficult stuff now. So that means not throwing her in the pit bull's den right now...it's too early for that.

All the cats awwed in disappointment. Mimi was starting to get confused again but ignored it. She didn't think it was important right now.

All six cats followed Kisa down a sidewalk. They were heading to Central Park first to play for a bit. The clan always did this every night so they can explore. They loved nature, and the location they were in being in a big city had less nature. Central Park was the hot spot for cats to explore and meet. Fights there hardly occurred because the park was free to everyone.

Mimi was about to learn how to be a real cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so Mimi made some cat friends, huh? Her friends are aware that she isn't a normal cat, but accept for who she is. Looks like they are gonna teach her the ways of an alley cat. <strong>

**You think Mimi will be a fast learner or will it be awkward for her. Well, we will find out later on. :P**

**Please review! Even if it's just "good job" because it encourages me to write more because I know if you liked it or not. Any suggestions for this story is welcomed.  
><strong>


	3. Training begins

**Amateur alleycat**

**To you reviewer, yes I love Warriors. I read only one of the books because I got into it recently. :P I intend to read more from** **Erin Hunter's "Warriors" books. **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Enjoy. :) **

**_Disclaimer_ : _I don't own Invader Zim._**

All the cats had their tails held up high as they trotted closer to the park. There weren't many street lights now that they were heading to the park; which was just fine due to the fact that cats have a keen sight whether it being bright or dark. Since Mimi was a robot, her vision was based on shapes or the width of her surroundings. Mimi kept being wary about Kisa's clan. But cats were the only creatures Mimi can really relate to if she had to relate something of Earth. Mimi was just going along with this because of her master. She thought perhaps collecting data during this time will please Tak and she will have use for Mimi again (if that is they reunite again).

Kisa turned to face her clan and noticed Mimi was the last one following her. Not that their walking was supposed to be in a specific order, but Mimi was walking behind because of her distrust, and Kisa somehow knows it. Kisa looked at Citrus and told him to lead the rest of the way for them. He didn't say anything to her and did what she commanded him to do. Kisa started walking aside with Mimi. Mimi gave her a quick glance but then focused her vision straight a head of her.

Kisa- If you keep the pace you're going, you might loose us, kitten.

Mimi didn't turn to face Kisa. Kisa noticed how Mimi had a hunch to her walk. Everything she did lack some regular feline behavior, even her walk wasn't really right. Plus, Mimi is the only feline she knows that own a pair of red eyes. And if that wasn't irregular enough, Mimi's ears contain segmental lines. Mimi was strange yet fascinating cat to her. And something tells Kisa that Mimi has a lot more to show her.

Kisa wondered about her background though. She assumed that Mimi had a terrible past, for an example, being imprisoned in an animal testing facility. Which could be the very reason for Mimi's lack of communication. Or Kisa assumed Mimi could be an animal that works for the government which could explain why Mimi had those weapons and Mimi was only being silent for protection towards her true identity. These were her guesses, of course she is wrong. Little did she know, she's a robot that came from a galaxies far away from Earth only disguising herself as a cat. To her futile concern, she can't ask Mimi anything other than if it's an "yes" or "no" question. To communicate with that, Mimi can nod or shake her head.

Kisa decided to describe the park to Mimi. She felt like that Mimi should at least know a little more about the location.

Kisa- The best time to enter Central Park is always at night. Humans aren't there, that's why.

Mimi-...

Kisa- I don't detest humans, but they don't really care about anything else other than themselves it seems. Nature always comes last in their concerns.

Mimi heard her garrulousness. If Mimi knew more about emotions, she would have heard the hurt in the cat's vocals.

Kisa is an abandon pet. She was living with a love couple when she was a mere kitten. She was a happy playful kitten with big blue eyes. She would climb the couches, cuddle with her pet owners, and always cleaned her bowl when they served her food. Then one day The couple got into a big argument and separated. Kisa was dropped off on a wet curb and left in a cold rainy night alone. It pained Kisa every time she would think about it. It was immoral what they did especially since she was snatched from her mother to a pair of people who didn't want to take care of her. Thus Kisa learned the hard way of living from the streets. She met some cats the eventually welcomed her and grew up with mother cats that had litters.

Kisa-...Well, the park has myriad of trees to climb on. It's spacious too and if we are lucky, we can find mice lurking around. So cross your paws.

Mimi- [Flickers ears]

Kisa- It's the only place all cats can join together without being adversaries. Though I can't guarantee that fights don't happen, especially if caught prey is evolved.

Mimi in took all the data she received from Kisa. Mimi has a slight visual how the park is, but the vision still remains quite sketchy to her. Mimi didn't get the concept of how having trees and mice was considered great. Of course Mimi wasn't really a cat which was the problem.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at their destination. The temperature was cool there and the wind blew furiously above the trees, thus making the weak leaves shake or tear off which making it rain leaves in the park. It was fall and was that time for the warm color leaves to congregate together on the ground. The cats took a pleasing whiff of the air as they walked in slowly. So far they can't catch other cat scents. Kisa went in front of her clan and waved her tail. All the cats scattered about going on their own way while Mimi still stood at her position. Kisa walked up to Mimi.<p>

Kisa- Come with me, Violet.

Mimi followed her deeper into the park. Kisa sprang up on an oak tree while her claw darted out and dug into its bark. She climbed to a branch and smiled down on Mimi. Mimi looked at her with a confused stare.

Kisa- Well, are you going to climb up here with me or not?

Mimi stood there, calculating the best spot near Kisa on the branch. The height of the branch wasn't too far for her for climbing on; she can jump there. Then Mimi did a huge jump and landed on the branch as her weight lightly touched the ground not making the branch even shake. Kisa rendered Mimi a shock expression. Mimi was an excellent jumper. If she wanted, she could have jumped over this tree.

'This kitten must have super powers...' Kisa thought to herself.

Kisa- Okay...well, I'm glad you managed to climb- er get here. Now I want you to climb all these branches above us. [Looks up] This is a test to see how far up you can reach to the top then climb back down here as fast as you can.

Mimi glanced up. This tree was huge so it was perfect for training cats. Mimi again calculated all the best possible spots for here to land on her this time reaction took longer than the reaction prior to this. Since she has to do this speedily, Mimi didn't intend to do any climbing since it's slower than leaping to branch to branch. Kisa narrowed her eyes wondering when Mimi was going to start since her time has already started. Four seconds have already surpassed. After that, Mimi quickly leaped to the nearest branch, then skipped a few branches a head and landed on a branch that was centered to the tree. Since there were a lot of branches in her way, she has to do these smaller distance jumps according to Mimi's ability. She did another amazing leap and skipped about five branches as quick as lightning. She was near the apex of the tree. She finally manages to jump and catch a hold at the top of the tree. Leaves bristled on her fur. Only Mimi's head was visible because the leaves covered her entire body. Mimi then jumped off the top, heading to the branch Kisa was. She dodged any misleading branches that were in her way whilst falling. Kisa descried all of Mimi's swift moves as she elegantly races back.

Kisa under lip dropped in awe. Never has she seen a cat move so immediate yet smoothly through this many obstacles on a tree such as this. It was already impressive that Mimi went to the top, which not too many cats can do due to their fear of the weaker branches leading to a great possible fall. It only took her seconds to do to add to more of Kisa's astonishment.

Mimi did a side flip to dodge the last branch by her. Her paws turned over, avoiding to get hit. She was near landing on Kisa's branch. Then Mimi reacted quickly acted and had paws in front of her just before she hit that branch. Her paws landed on it and the branch didn't move much at all due to the light pressure she given it.

Kisa- I...can't be you did this...as if you put no effort at all. Great job, kitten!

Mimi was elated that she accomplished her first training lesson.

Kisa- I guess you can make the city even your playground, huh? I don't think you need us to train you physically. But...

A moth suddenly appeared in front of Mimi. Mimi did not react as it fluttered around her. Kisa controlled herself from attacking the moth. She noticed Mimi was as still as an English guard. Kisa watched as the night butterfly flutters away. Kisa shook her head in disappointment at Mimi. A cat should always react suddenly when prey is right in front of them. Mimi may have extreme jumps and has very fast paws, but Mimi wasn't a true predator.

Kisa- Did you not notice that moth in front of you?

Mimi-...

Kisa- [Starts getting ready to jump off branch] It takes more than fancy jumping to be an alley cat. Hence the fact.

Kisa leaped off the branch and started heading to another area of the park. Mimi followed behind her then the two caught sight of Mischief and Trouble playing. Mischief rolled on her back as her brother tackled her down playfully. He bit her left ear hard.

Mischief- Ow! You bully.

She pawed his face which made him flinch. The two stopped wrestling once they sensed Kisa and Mimi coming towards them. They stood on their paws and waited for their arrival.

Mischief- What happen? Are you done already?

Kisa- She has already climbed the great oak tree...all the way to the top.

Mischief- Wow...

Trouble turned to his sister. He felt a little jealous of Mimi.

Trouble- Eh...beginners luck.

Kisa glared at Trouble.

Kisa- She succeeded in mere seconds! I can't even accomplish something like that now. From the way you reacted in our alley, you still seem to need more training.

Trouble rolled his eyes.

Trouble- Okay, yeah whatever. Can she hunt?

Kisa lowered her eyes. Mimi still had to catch prey in order to complete training. It would normally taken kittens with open eyes at least a week, but Mimi wasn't a kitten. She was tiny, but wasn't young. Kisa knew that at least.

Kisa- She still has yet to catch prey.

Observing from earlier, Kisa didn't think Mimi could catch something. It's not about calculating where the prey will end up, you got to have instincts for it. The cats know varies ways of how their prey moves and most likely where they seek cover. Mimi isn't aware of that. All she knows is 'get it', no techniques.

The three cats headed to an area that was abundant of prey. They headed close to the lake. Critters there loved where there is plenty of water such as frogs, insects, and sometimes fish wish will leap up. Though a cat has to have a quick reaction and patience to catch a fish.

Kisa- Violet, I want you to catch prey. Only one is necessary and any species doesn't matter. If you do this, you will complete your training.

Mimi nodded. As she observed the area, a sudden noise from a nearby tree was something hiding in the upper leaves. All cat looked up in curiosity as the leaves shook. All of them except Mimi thought it could be a raccoon. Kisa, Trouble, and Mischief already has a alert stance for fighting. Mimi looked at them then thought it could be the 'prey'. She jumped on the nearest branch then climbed the rest up. She did it so fast that cats just realized that she was already halfway up there. Their eyes widen in shock.

Kisa- Violet! Don't go there! You have to know what it is first! Catch the scent!

Then the wind blew from that tree and into Kisa's nose. Kisa took a whiff and smelled nachos. Her eyes opened in horror. She knew exactly what behind those leaves. Mischief and Trouble noticed the familiar smell and started to flee. Kisa stayed put because her concern for Mimi

Kisa- Violet! Get away from there! That's a possessed green dog up there!

Mimi- [Looks down]

Mimi heard giggling from the leaves and narrowed one of her eyes. She scanned the leaves. Although before she finds out what was there, **it **leaped out and embraced Mimi tightly with it's black, dirty paws.

Gir- Aww, ish a kitty!

Mimi struggled to break free from Gir's hold. She finally broke free from kicking him in the face and landed on a branch next to him. She glared daggers at him and brought a gun that was similar to a rocket launcher and targeted at Gir. Gir wasn't scared at all. All he did was gave a big smile.

Gir- I think someone needs a hug!

When he got a step closer- Kaboom! Mimi shot a direct hit at him. The impact threw her out of the explosion. The tree started to break in pieces and started collapsing. The leaves were completely obliterated from the explosion. The tree hit the ground with a loud noise and scared off Kisa. Mimi landed on the ground. She saw Kisa already heading to exit the park and Mimi followed right behind her and caught up to her. Kisa noticed Mimi by her side.

Kisa- I can not believe you survived that!

Mimi-...

Kisa- I'm sure you and that dog scared away everyone.

Mimi-[ Doesn't turn her head towards her].

Kisa-...But don't doubt for one second that that dog is dead. I've seen that dog surviving some hazardous stuff and **lived**. Just be lucky that he didn't catch you. Who knows what he does when he takes cats back to his home. My guess is that he eats them. The dog is not normal!

They finally excited the park. It was still night but not a single star was shown above. Nothing eerie about it, it's the light pollution's fault. All cats have cleared away from the park knowing something serious was going on when they heard the explosion.

Mimi will have to finish her training some other time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, looks like Gir ruined Mimi's training session.<strong>

**Please review! **


	4. Meeting a robot moose

**Sorry, I messed up with her code name before. I forgot cause I was kinda in a hurry when I was rechecking it. But now it fixed it. :P I'm human, what do you expect? lol **

**Well, enjoy.  
><strong>

It was close to morning. The cats were still awake. They sometimes didn't sleep until noon. Some of the cats were full from consuming prey at the park earlier. All except Kisa. Mimi didn't require food, all she needed was sleep. Due to the low battery, she needed to recharge herself. When it gets too hot, it will explode and it's getting there unless Mimi sleeps soon. They reached their alley residence. Some of the cats patrolled the area before they went to sleep.

Kisa noticed Mimi's movement was getting weaker. She assumed she was getting tired. She was accurate about it. Mimi's eyes were dimming more faintly by seconds. Her ears lowered as did her tail. But she will remain awake until the other cats went to sleep. Trouble and Mischief huddled in a box; they were the first to sleep. Mimi stood by the nearest brick wall that was across from that box. She wanted to have some distance and have a visual of all the cats. When a couple of hours went by and all the other cats were done patrolling, they headed for bed. Kisa was the last one of them forwarding to the box. She looked at Mimi practically being alone there.

Kisa- Hey, aren't you going to sleep?...You need your sleep for later tonight, Violet. You've training to do.

Mimi- ...

Kisa- Weird thing is though, this city never sleeps. So noise is constant. It takes awhile to get adjusted to it. [Waves tail] Come sleep with us, it's a lot warmer. And from the smell of the air, I think it's going to rain. You better come inside if you don't want to get wet.

Mimi didn't know what rain was. Water wasn't on Irk or the planet Darth where Tak created Mimi. Mimi was only programmed with Tak's knowledge. Whatever Tak knew, Mimi knew. Though Mimi is learning more than her master from the short time she spent on Earth.

Mimi decided to trust Kisa. So far, Kisa hasn't shown any sign of hostility since they met. Mimi walked lamely to the cats that were sleeping in a pile. Kisa smiled at Mimi because she figured she gained her trust then finally rested within the box. Mimi took a spot and curled her body and rested her head on the ground. She turned off. Her visor's color suddenly turned into a brick red then she closed them. Her eyes were shut while she was in the process of regaining her energy.

* * *

><p>Within an exact hour, Mimi was fully recharged. It only took an hour for Mimi to gain all of her energy. She opened her visors and they glowed a very vibrant red. The day was dark due from the rain. Thunder echoed in the city and the puddles that were by the dumpster were getting bigger. Mimi lifted herself up and looked back to see her comrade felines still sleeping. They were out like a light, utterly exhausted.<p>

Mimi looked back at the outside. She observed the raindrops falling. As she studied it, she lifted her small paw out to see if it had any affect on her. The water did nothing to her. Mimi didn't know what to do, the cats were still sleeping. She decided to walk out of the box and check her surroundings. Nothing was in the alley, but she peered through the opening that lead to the street. She saw some people running with umbrellas. She poked her head out of the alley to see a bunch of humans rushing to get out of the rain. Mimi flinched when a bolt of lightning dashed across the sky and thunder roared loudly. She looked up and scanned the sky. From what she learned, the water was coming from the sky. It confused Mimi but she knows she has to learn allot from this planet.

Mimi then remembered what Kisa told her before she slept. It took only seconds when Mimi realized this was rain. That was what Kisa warned about earlier. But what was so bad about getting wet? Mimi only understood that water was harmful towards irkens but Mimi wasn't irken. Mimi was a robot and she didn't understand that most cats hate getting soaked with water. The drips of water didn't bother Mimi. It was just the lightning that got her a bit fretful. Mimi didn't know if the sky was going to attack her or what. Well, Mimi kept vigilant and decided sneak away from her clan and go exploring this planet some more. For her master.

Mimi went to a couple of areas. She went on top of a few buildings and inside them too. Some people tried to chase her out with brooms but she chopped the brooms up with her chainsaw, leaving the people bewildered and scared. She was in a disguise, but she might as well just show her true identity from all the alien weapons she was displaying.

Mimi rested on a flagpole and to a better view of the city. She noticed how busy humans were. They did nothing but work in this city. She looked down at a random alley and noticed people were trading something with each other. Mimi didn't know what the items were but they were both a green color and in a plastic bag. Mimi after that looked through a complex window and saw a maid cleaning the inside of the windows. Mimi then looked to her right downwards and saw a hotdog stand with a customer purchasing some food.

As the rain kept hitting her fur, Mimi realized she was getting heavier from the water. She carefully got up and walked towards the end the flagpole. Then she jumped across the other building. Her metal claws jabbed out and started to climb down the building. She leaped a far jump down. Mimi started her way on in the public exposed. She walked on the sidewalk, there wasn't allot of people like usual. When Mimi walked in puddles, she made little ripples. She hastily crossed the street, by the mini movies theater. Mimi went in the entrance; her vision was getting blurry due to the water so she had to wipe her face. Mimi used her paw to clear away some of the water. She had clear vision again and scanned the area. She studied the area and wasn't sure what it was for. If Mimi had a sense of smell, she would smell popcorn. Unfortunately for Mimi, it was the weekends, and a certain robot always arrived here for fun.

Without the employee noticing, Gir was behind him putting a lot more butter on his popcorn. The butter was overflowing and oozing out the popcorn tub. He sneaked out of the concession stand and went into the lobby. Gir brought his robot friend, Mini Moose, with him today. Their distance wasn't far from Mimi.

Gir- I love butter!

His grip on the cardboard bowl tighten. He lifted the popcorn higher. Gir opened his mouth wide and consumed all the popcorn with one gulp, even the bowl that was holding the popcorn. Some butter was dripping from his mouth as he smiled with glee. Mini Moose cringed at the sight.

Moose- Squeak!

Gir- Oh! I forget to give you some.

Gir quickly put his hand in his mouth. His whole left arm was in his throat then he finally took it out.

Gir- Here yous go!

Gir smiled then he offered some soggy popcorn to Mini Moose. Mini Moose hovered away from Gir in disgust.

Mimi sat still as data entered to her. She saw a shadow moving in front of her on the red carpet. She narrowed her eyes at it then looked up to see Mini Moose hovering above her. Mini Moose then noticed Mimi shortly after. After one scan, Mimi found out the he was a robot in disguise like herself. Then after another scan, "danger" kept flickering in red in her vision. She found out the Mini Moose had some weapons. Her legs were far apart and her eyes glimmered and glared at Mini Moose. She wasn't sure if he was hostile. Mini Moose floated closer to her until all they could see was their faces; merely inches away. Mimi back her face away a little from him while observing him. He didn't seem hostile since he didn't keep his distance obviously. He was observing her, wondering the same thoughts like her..

Gir- Kitty!

Mimi's eyes widen. She turned around quickly. Her tail smacked Mini Moose's face in the process. Mimi saw Gir running up to her and one metal tentacle with a gun came out from her back and aimed it at him. Mini Moose realized Mimi's change of mood so he flew right between Gir and Mimi. He was preventing them to collide or worse. If Gir forwarded closer to her, Mimi would have shot him, thus creating havoc. Both Mimi and Gir paid attention to Mini Moose as he hovered. Mini Moose was squeaking to the both of them. He was putting a good argument to Mimi why she shouldn't attack Gir. Mimi sat and listened to the moose robot. Gir sat next to Mimi to have a better view. At first she was ambivalent about letting Gir sit next to her but, he appeared willing to listen to Mini Moose and not grab Mimi and squeeze her in delight. Mimi kept a stern expression, she felt more comfortable knowing that those two robots had some irken knowledge related to hers. The only issue is that those two robots belong to her master's adversary. After Mini Moose's constant squeaking, his eyes darted off in different directions...like he was stupid or something. But Mini Moose is actually well programmed robot especially when he was being compared with Gir.

Gir was snoring; the short lecture (which was really only 30 seconds tops) put Gir to sleep. Both Mini Moose and Mimi stared at him with disbelief. Mimi finally has an understanding how Gir is due to Mini Moose's explanation. Gir was a malfunctioning robot.

The importance to her concern was that they weren't hostile. In fact, they're robots that were assigned from the their masters to be an avail to destroy the world too. It comforted her because she can relate. Mimi realizes that technically they are enemies, but she decided to play nice with them. Maybe she can gain information from them about Zim. She wants to know his weaknesses in case her master later on assigns her to attack Zim. All Mimi wants is her master to be proud of her.

Gir woke up shortly and sat upright. He rubbed his visors. His green suit was wrinkled and somewhat soaked in butter from gorging on the popcorn earlier. He smiled at both of them.

Gir- Can I hug the kitty now, moosey?

Being Gir, of course he didn't bother to listen to his comrade robot. Mimi slanted her head away from Mini Moose and looked up at him. Mini Moose looked at her then back to Gir.

Mini Moose- Squeak! (No.)

Gir- Aww, but I really want to hug her. She's so cute!

Mini Moose glared at him. Mimi took note that both of these robots can experience actual emotions. She watched in fascination as the two talked while sharing emotions.

Gir- I love her so much! I have a costume of her! Just like her! I can look just like Mimi if I's wanted!

Mini Moose-...squeak? (That's just weird...really?)

Mini Moose turned to Mimi.

Mini Moose- Squeak! (So you're "Mimi"? I'm Mini Moose. Created with amass of big weapons with no purpose other to destroy Earth. I noticed the lacking of a voice box that's not inputted in you. It's a shame that you can not communicate...right?)

Mimi nodded to answer him. Gir glared a little at Mini Moose. Mini Moose didn't notice.

Gir- Speaking of hugs,...

Mini Moose- Squeak! (Who's talking about hugs here?)

Gir- Mimi loves my hugs! Very much! ( expands his arms in order to measure supposedly Mimi's love for his hugs).

Mini Moose turned to Mimi. Her red visors looked sinister. Gir attempted to grab Mimi but she dodges him. Her eyes brimmed with abhorrence. Mini Moose was amused.

Mini Moose- Squeak! (I don't think she likes you at all actually, heh.)

Mimi had enough of them. She darted off to the exit and vanished within sheer velocity. She'll congregate with them later to see if they will spill any information. But right now, Mimi needed to attend back to her cat clan before they notice her gone.

Mini Moose stared where she left. Then suddenly Gir walked close to him and grabbed his puffy antlers to gain his full attention. There was a stern look on Gir which Mini Moose never seen before. Much to his surprise.

Gir- She doesn't like you so stay away. Mimi loves my drool more anyway. I will drool all over her face next time and you'll see...

The moose robot had a quizzical look on him. He didn't understand why Gir was acting like this. Then Gir release him and stared at whatever ever was in front of him. He stared without blinking and eyes wide for a good hour which Mini Moose tried to figure out what it was exactly. Then it started to worry the moose.

Mini Moose- Squeak? (What the hell are you looking at?)

Gir escaped his phase and did a big cheesy smile.

Gir- The popcorn over there. Imma get some more. Want some more too?

The thing was the popcorn stand wasn't the direction he was staring at all. In fact it was behind him. But Mini Moose disregarded it and began to squeak.

Mini Moose- Squeak! (I didn't have some to begin with.)

Gir- Okiees! I'll get you some more too.

Gir turned around and headed for some popcorn.

Mini Moose just disregarded Gir's behavior and rolled his eyes. He watched Gir as he dived into the popcorn machine.

* * *

><p>The rain has stopped.<p>

All the cats got rested through the day practically. It wasn't until around 5:00 PM when they really started their day. They were full of energy and Mimi circuits were still working well. Kisa inspected the area outside the alley. They seen some people walk by kicking cans in. Kisa sighed. She hated how polluted this city was due to the fact she has to live in it. She lead her clan out into the city.

While they were walking, people stared at the group at cats. Some of them thought they were cute and some of them were disgusted by them. Most of them ignored them and avoided them. The cats were hungry except Mimi. Then the smell of hot dogs were in the air. The cats followed where their noses guided them. Once they spotted the hot dog, Kisa huddled her group like a foot ball team would do.

Kisa- All right. One of us has got to got to distract that man away from the food. Any volunteers?

Trouble- How about newbie here? [Points at Mimi]

Kisa- No, not Violet! She still has to learn a few things before she takes this risk.

Mischief glared at her brother.

Mischief- I'll do it. I'm pretty fast anyway.

All the cats focused their attention her. Kisa nodded to her.

Mischief walked up the stand. The guy working there noticed the cat was sniffing around he didn't like that.

Guy- Hey! Go away you vermin!

Mischief jumped on the stand and took a hold of a hotdog bun in her mouth. She dashed as fast as she could away from him. The man got angry and started chasing her. The cats were spying on them. Once the guy left his stand, all of them gathered around it. Kisa carefully took her paw towards the hot dogs and grabbed them from the rolling metal sticks. She was cautious to not get burned. She tossed them with her mouth to her comrades. Then lastly to Mimi. Mimi observed the meat and looked at her cat clan. As the grabbed their hotdogs with their mouth, she did too. She wasn't sure what to do with it.

Once Kisa grabbed one for herself and Mischief, she leaped off the stand. All the cats followed her into the alley. Mimi wondered what happen to Mischief.

All the cats were eating except for Mimi. She looked dumbly at it. Hitting it lightly with her paw. Trouble was the only one giving her strange looks. He already finished his food and seeing hasn't taken a single bite was taunting his stomach. He wanted that hot dog. He approached her slowly with a sly grin on his face.

Trouble- Hey, if you're not hungry Violet, I can eat that for you.

Mimi gave him the hot dog without hesitation. Trouble was elated with his prize. He took a hold of it with his mouth and jumped into the alley shadows where he can eat privately.

Kisa was starting to worry about Mischief. So was her brother Trouble. It's been a hour already and she hasn't returned.

Trouble- What do you think happen?

Kisa- I'm sure she's fine. Your sister is a fighter.

Trouble- Yeah...but...

Mimi listened to them.

Kisa- We will look for her if she doesn't return when the shadows start facing away from us.

Trouble- That's way too much! I'm looking for her now.

Kisa- We can't afford to lose you if you go now!

Then Isis started congregating with them.

Isis- Trouble, you can't start acting like a damn hero now. This is serious. Who knows where Mischief gone to and if you start sniffen up the wrong alley, you're gonna get jumped by a bunch of rabid cats. This is something you got to do together.

Trouble lowered his gaze.

Kisa- Just wait...besides..this isn't the first time your sister took off without my permission.

Then they separated, but Trouble stood there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that. :P<strong>

**If I messed up somewhere, can you please inform me. I'll fix it. :)**

**Thank you and please review.  
><strong>


	5. Trouble for Trouble

**Another chapter. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**_I don't own invader Zim._  
><strong>

Trouble paced back and froth in his alley. His tail waved in fluster. He always had his sister's back, but now he knows either the clan messed up or his sister did from not returning. He fought stray tom cats that were attracted to her and would help guide her from other cat gangs. But now he feels like he should have asked her not to go, she was just as young as he was. They were only a couple months old and stalling humans was something a real experienced cat should have done. He feels like he failed for whatever reason that she is not secure in their clan's alley.

He would growl for every minute that passed by. The disappearance of his sister was killing him. That was his blood family, and only one left. His clan was like his family, but his sister's bond towards him can not be compared to the clans. Sure, Trouble and Mischief would back up their clan if they so happen to get into a fight with another strange clan. But for his sister, he would be willing to fight dogs to save her no matter how big they were.

The questioned that couldn't be answered unless Mischief was present here in his sight, "_Is she okay?"_

It was close to sunrise, a dusk twilight actually. It wouldn't be long until the gang takes off to look for Mischief.

But unfortunately, Trouble had enough of waiting around. Every hair on his pelt bristled with confusion, fear, and anger for his lost sibling. He wasn't going to tolerate waiting any longer. He lowered his body and tail as he crept to the shadows of the alley. He made his way to the peak of the exit. He looked back in forth, being paranoid, to see if any of his gang has seen him sneak passed them. Then after it was okay, as fast as lightning, he ran out of there.

He left, thinking not one of his gang members saw him leave. Little did he know, there was a someone who saw. Above the alley, there is a stair way that leads to upper apartments. Lurking there with it being shadowed, a pair of crimson, vivid, oval orbs that was staring directly below where Trouble has exited.

* * *

><p>Trouble dashes through the city avoiding collisions and avoiding getting stepped on people. He growled in frustration. He was very upset because he had to go all through this alone. He wished his gang could have gone after her much earlier. Plus, he realizes he's risking himself because probably his sister could be just having fun with older skulking tom cats.<p>

'_What if I too never return back to my clan? They did warn me not to go without them…'_

He finally manages to reach an alley. An strange alley with strange scents from felines. His fur bristles in alarm and quivered. He hesitated a bit before he sauntered inside. He didn't completely went inside the alley though; just in case there's going to be a bum rush to him, he needed to close to the exit for a quick escape.

And then suddenly he felt it. There was a disturbance that engulfed the air that informed him of swift movements. His claws sheathed and made a light snarl to appear like he can be a hazard. Though he didn't want to appear hostile; it was just a warning and a fight would be the worst of luck right now for him.

A dark tom approaches him a few feet from him. He was huge compared to Trouble, but Trouble size didn't matter; he was a great fighter. Though it was all the more to make him more tense about it.

Dark gray tom- This is the FP5's alley (feline posse 5). What are you doing here, intruder? You have beef with us or something?

Then four more cats came and gathered behind the big tom cat. Out of the shadows of the alley, they jumped to his side with half of them brown and light gray with thick dark grey streaks. They all have hostile positions like they were about to give Trouble a beat down any second now.

Even though he has to search for his sister, he couldn't have her on his mind right now. Not now when he's another clan is about to tear patches of his fur and scar his skin everywhere. Trouble gave wary glances at all of them before he speaks.

Trouble- I'm not here to fight. I'm from the FTS gang (Fighting to survive) and I'm just here for information.

Leader- Information?

Trouble- About my sister. She has the same fur color as me and she has green eyes. Have you seen a wandering she-cat around?

All the cats looked at each other with perplexed glances. They murmured questions to each other as well. All expect the dark gray tom cat who was the leader. The leader gave a dull glance towards Trouble. Like he didn't give a shit and Trouble was just a time waster.

Leader- Nope…

Trouble held back his glare and growls. He kept his mouth shut too.

Trouble- All right, then…never mind.

He had to abscond the FP5's alley in case he loses his temper and does something really stupid. Like start an irrational fight with them even if he was outnumbered.

* * *

><p>Trouble growled at so many people in his way. He dodged side to side as people kept moving forward not noticing the Tom cat below them, avoiding to get stepped by them. He hated the sounds people made with their feet as they walked. High heels that made "tok tok" sounds and a horrible squeaky noises from men's shoes as the flexed against the asphalt.<p>

'_Were there a lot of people born yesterday or what the hell? Everybody just decided to come out into the city just to get in my fuckin' way!'_

His thoughts were full of frustration and vulgar. He kept his distance from the streets. Getting road killed isn't what he planned for tonight.

As Trouble kept focusing in finding his sister, unfortunately, he didn't notice a certain van in the streets. It kept forwarding closer and closer, then stopped by the curb. The wheel's cry caught his attention finally. The van was white, with painted white window in the back, had a few paw prints as decoration on the hood, and big black bold letters that read " **Animal control**" on the side of it.

Two humans stepped out of it; one woman and man and they had capture nets with them. Both of them looked at Trouble cautiously. Trouble was afraid because he knows these kind of people were here for him; to capture him. Without much thinking Trouble dashes off where ever. He got in a guy's way and being how mean the guy was, he kicked Trouble pretty hard in his stomach and sent him flying into the streets. Trouble grimaced at the throbbing pain in his stomach, but sucked it up when he saw a car coming his way.

He quickly jumped outta the way, but then another car was coming. Trouble finally knew how it was to be in a position like Frogger. There was two cars coming in his way in the lanes and the only way he thought he can avoid it was to return to the sidewalk where the animal control humans was waiting for him.

His ears flicked from the anxiety and it was hard for him to ponder. Coming up with thoughts, but not knowing the circumstances of his final decision. Then he thought of a new one, but it was at the last minute and he had to react hurriedly. He chose the last crazy thought to his decision.

As a car was a few feet away from him, Trouble made a huge leap upwards. He landed right on top of the roof on that car.

He couldn't believe that just happened. After a few minutes passed by, the car took him to another area far away from the animal control.

He jumped off vigorously. He remembers how he got into this mess and starts walking around again, searching for his sister.

* * *

><p>Isis- I'm gonna give you two guesses why Trouble isn't here, but you're only gonna need one.<p>

Kisa sighed. All the cats are gathered by the outside of their resting cardboard box.

Kisa- He's looking for Mischief.

Mimi lay completely still on the top of the box with her tail moving gracefully up and down. Kisa, Isis, and Citrus just stood on all fours on the asphalt.

Isis- Mischief and Trouble….those two really live up to their names, huh?

Kisa- Yeah….

Isis- Should we look for those brats?

Citrus thought that would be a good idea, but said nothing as usual.

Mimi just kept listening to Kisa and Isis converse.

Kisa- I guess we should all go look for them tonight instead of going to the park.

Isis growled slightly. She was disappointed about that. She really loves to just prowl after prey in the green soft grass and climb the trees.

Isis- Well, maybe if we find them, we can still make it to the park?

Isis nudged her and had big sparkly eyes in hoping they can still go.

Kisa- Maybe...depends how soon though.

* * *

><p>Lesser and lesser people were walking on the sidewalks. The rest must be in the buildings or homes.<p>

Trouble walks and walks and walks while searching, searching, searching.

He stopped by the frontage of a drugstore. He lingers there for awhile since the place seemed a little empty. He's been moving for two hours nonstop and needs to rest a little.

' Maybe I should return home to the gang. My family…I bet Mischief is already there….Worried about me…and is thinking of looking for me just like I'm looking for her.'

His tangled whiskers tickle his cheeks when he chuckled softly. He imangines his sister at home in total distress about his disaperance. He perks his ears and he suddenly filled with an outburst of hope. He really is hoping that his sister is home.

He turns around.

A net, which seemly appeared out of nowhere, traps him inside. Trouble is totally surprised from the sudden exploit of it. He browses his green orbs frantically everywhere. Then he notices the same two humans that were after him from earlier.

The net was too sturdy as he attempted to cut it with his claws. No dice.

He yowls in distress.

Due to his friskiness, the humans were too concerned about their safety from the angry cat, so they decided to paralyze him with a syringe with yellow-green liquid.

The woman grabbed the back of his neck. Trouble hissed and attempted to bite and scratch her.

Once she for certain got a firm grip on him, she gives him the shot .

Trouble frets a little once she releases him. He claws at the net.

Subsequently he felt totally numb. He couldn't move much, but he was still conscious.

The man releases him from the net and promptly carries him to the van. He locks Trouble up in a cage in the back of the van. Trouble breaths were fast with anxiety. His vision was slurred. The drug they gave him made him a little high and extremely tired.

He watches as the man shuts the back doors behind him as it went completely dark inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, not much Mimi action here, but I promise she'll be awesome in the next chapter.<strong>

**Until later, bye. **

**:)**


	6. Cat captures frenzy

**Enjoy~**

_**I don't own Invader Zim.**_

"Scooby dooby doo!"

Gir shouted out of complete randomness in a convenient store. As he pressed the button on the Icee machine, red icy liquid was pouring into a super large cup. Gir stood on the counter examining the magnificence and awesomeness as the icee machine kept pouring its liquid into the cup.

It was already an adequate filling, but Gir kept his hold on the button, thus having the ice liquid over flowing. He giggled at this but halted once the clerk yelled at him about it. He was disappointed at this.

Gir carefully placed a lid on and a straw through his icee and promptly jumped off the counter and went to the register. The guy stared at him a few seconds quizzically because he is just realizing that a dog is purchasing an icee. The dude thinks to himself, '_ I gotta get off this crap, it's ruining my mind'_ he disregards it then starts to speak.

Guy- That'll be $2.50, sir.

Gir- [Digging into his pockets] [Grabs money] Here you go's!

Gir handed the guy a one hundred dollar bill and ran off outside.

The brute smiled at this and took the advantage of pocketing the money for himself instead of choosing to go after Gir to deliver his change back.

A cool night wind breezed through Gir's ebony dog ears. Gir sucked his cherry flavored icee in a berserk frenzy until his eyeballs popped out. When he got a sudden brain freeze, he just laughed manically from the pain. He dropped his icee and started to roll on the asphalt acting crazy. Somebody noticed his behavior and thought he was rabid or something. That person dialed a phone number to report about Gir.

Next thing Gir knows, a net captured him. Gir titled his head at the dog catcher with eyes wide open. He looks up to see a man holding the handle of the net. He put a noose around the net to be certain that Gir won't escape. Gir displays an angry face and wiggles all is feet. He's throwing a tantrum.

Gir- And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!

* * *

><p>Trouble frantically browses his eyes everywhere, observing the other caged animals. Some were cats, but mostly dogs. The dog's barks scared Trouble. He was still sorta high from the drug, so he could barely keep himself standing on all fours. He sweats a little and his legs all feel wobbly.<p>

He was put into a cage between two cats, but hasn't said anything to either of them yet. The one on his right was a she-persian with pristine blue eyes and the one on his left was a big black tom-cat with hazel-yellowish eyes, both of them were more groomed than Trouble.

She-persian- First time in here, kitten?

Finally one of the cats speak to him. Although, it was hard to hear everything so clearly due to the constant barking and yowling from the other distress animals.

Trouble- What is this place?

She-persian- Animal prison.

Trouble- What for?

She-persian- because most humans are bothered by us waltzing around the streets,that's what for.

Trouble- But…I can't stay here. No!

Trouble starts freaking out.

Trouble- I can't stay here! I can't!

Trouble started pressing all his body weight against the cage bars. He clawed the air around it and starts yowling in distress along with the other animals. He was very loud, it made the cats around him flinch. He was so loud, he had a response from a familiar cat across the room.

Mischief- Trouble?

Trouble perks his ears and directed them towards her. He faces her.

Trouble- Mischief! I found you!

Mischief- Oh, Trouble…

She trails off in defeat. She was happy to see her brother again, but at the same time she wasn't. She didn't want him in this awful place. She pressed her body against the cage bars and lowers her tail in sadness. This wasn't a good time to be either Mischief or Trouble.

* * *

><p>Kisa- Stop being difficult!<p>

Kisa eyes brimmed with fire as she glared them at the leader of the FP5.

Kisa- Just simply state if you saw Trouble.

Leader- I wouldn't know. I didn't get a name. And you better keep that tone down, I don't appreciate that.

Isis- [mumbles] For crap sakes….

His clan was behind him, guarding their proud leader. Their claws were sheathed. These cats knew who Trouble was, it was the cat from earlier. But these cats think they got to act tough otherwise it might spoil their reputation.

Isis- You really don't want to fight with us.

Leader- You have four on your side. You're outnumbered. [Looks at Mimi] and that little one there…should have stayed in the litter box, she's way too diminutive to fight us.

Isis- I wouldn't underestimate her. [ Turns her head at Mimi] [winks]

Kisa- We don't want to fight you.

Leader- I wouldn't want to fight me neither.

Kisa swallowed hard. She tried to remain clam as possible. These cats were acting very shrew like.

Kisa- Just tell me if you saw Trouble, a black male cat. Was he here earlier or not?

Mimi just stared at the five cats across the alley. They looked a lot bigger in size than her, but she was the least intimidated. She just kept her cool as always when she knows she has an easy win. Mimi won't start this fight, but she sure hell will finish it.

Leader- Well…if I knew I saw him…

Citrus furrowed and growls. He was sick of this Tom-cat playing games with them.

Leader- It would be a benefit having your two clan mates gone for us [tail gestures his team]. Since it already seems like we're becoming adversaries real fast…..unless you apologize for your rudeness.

Before Kisa spoke…

Isis- Fat chance!

Kisa- Isis!

The leader growled at Isis's remark. He hated being insulted especially in front of his clan. It was a sign of total disrespect towards a leader and his/her clan if you insult the leader itself. Anyway, this cat was just being an asshole towards the FTS's clan.

Leader- Well then….I guess we'll have to make you leave.

When the FTS refused, he was about to lash out on Kisa. That's when Mimi switched to attack mode and jumped in front of Kisa. Her eyes glowing red with a defiant stare.

Leader- Oh! Would you look at that! The kitten thinks she's tough enough to fight me.

His clan laughed like it that was the funniest joke they ever heard. Isis just rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

Then Mimi jolted at him with full speed. She pushed him against the moldy red brick wall with her tiny paw pinning him. She was holding him down with unbelievable strength . Never had some diminutive cat ever related to her strength can pull this off on this big cat.

All his clan mates were shocked by the insane speed and didn't move. They all just stared at Mimi in wonder if she's really going to hurt their leader. Mimi pressed her paws more deeper on his throat until he had a breathing problem.

Leader- Okay! Yes! I saw him! Trouble! I saw Trouble! Release me!

Isis- [Forms evil grin] Not until you say 'sorry' for your rudeness.

Kisa- Violet, please release him.

Mimi obeys Kisa and quickly releases him. He drops on all fours and lowers his head in defeat. He does this because he's implying Mimi is the more dominant one and lowering heads is a sign of respect to her. But of course she doesn't know this, but at least she senses he's not hostile anymore so that calms her.

After he can breath regulatory, he begins to meow.

Leader- He came by when the sun was at it's lowest. He was looking for his litter-sibling.

Kisa- Do you know where he went off to?

Leader- I have no idea, seriously.

Kisa- Thank you. [Starts to leave].

Mimi and all of her clan follows her as well.

Despite the chance Kisa had to act vulgar towards them, she didn't. Kisa was always a serene and nice cat. She tries her best not to stir up a problem, and one of the other clan cats see this. A male gray tabby came forth in front of all his clan mates.

Gray tabby- Wait!

The FTS stopped and turned their face at him.

Gray tabby- I feel like I should warn you about something. Trouble and his sister isn't the only cat that's gone missing recently. A lot of other gangs have a similar issue like yours too.

All the the FTS's focused their attention towards him. He seems to be very convincing.

Gray tabby- Something is abducting these cats. I wouldn't doubt for one second that Trouble and his sister are missing because of that.

* * *

><p>The FTS were searching around the city with caution. It was near mid-night until they decided it would be better if they split up in small groups. Isis and Citrus went one way and Mimi and Kisa went the other.<p>

Kisa and Mimi turned a corner by a street light. Both of them kept silent; well Mimi is going to be silent no matter what. But Kisa hasn't said anything to Mimi since the FTS split in groups.

No leads in regarding to where Mischief or Trouble are. Unlike Mimi, Kisa's paws were hurting her. This was too much exercise for her. Kisa is in good shape, but she hasn't stopped in four hours. Plus, it's been a while since she last ate, in other words, she has no energy left.

Kisa stops moving. She rests against the lower brick walls of an old bank. Mimi just stares, stares, stares. She's waiting for some kind of explanation for why they're stopping.

Kisa- I'm sorry, Violet. But I need to rest a bit.

Mimi was slowly understanding how life-forms on Earth need to survive. She realizes that they all need rest and food to gain energy. Mimi isn't sure what food does for a life-form, but she learned that even her master Tak needs it, so it a natural thing to be hungry. One thing that Mimi relates to most of the life-forms on Earth is sleep. Mimi needs sleep so her circuits don't overheat, but her clan mates need sleep to gain rest for their mind and body. Her master doesn't need sleep, Mimi knows Tak gains her energy from her biological Pak. It's complicated to study and slowly process in understanding how every species survive, but bit by bit Mimi was getting it. The more knowledge she receives, the more helpful she becomes in helping her master conquer this planet. If they ever decided to team up again.

Mimi just stands by guarding the area from anyone. She has a visual around the city and it all looks like a diagram to her. Everything is measured by shapes and capacity. She sees the heat that's in the people walking by and she becomes very vigilant of them, watches gravely at their actions. Mimi was starting to have the same bond with Kisa like she did with Tak. Whatever Kisa tells Mimi to do, she will obey. It was what she was programed to do after all.

Mimi is so focused on the people walking by on the sidewalk, she doesn't pay attention to the motor vehicles passing by in the road. The animal control van pulls up and two people come out surrounding Mimi and Kisa. Mimi sensed that they were a threat, and she was about to claw their eyes out.

A strange calmness overpowers Kisa. She doesn't move and observes the duo humans. An inner feeling inside her tells Kisa that she recognizes these kind of humans. Those uniforms, that strange writing on the van, the smell the engulfs the air around them from the tranquilizers in the back of the van, it all seemed so familiar.

Kisa- Violet, I think those people are responsible for taking all those cats that are missing. Wherever those people put those cats, that's certainly where Mischief and Trouble are at.

Mimi understands what Kisa just told her. As the two humans make soothing kitty calls at them, she just ignores their calls and pays full attention to Kisa.

Kisa- Violet...I know you're not just some regular cat. You have great powers. If we let them capture us now, you think you can free us out later?

Mimi- [nods]

Kisa- Good. Cause I bet more than anything that they have them. We need to let them cage us for now. Once they show us the place, we free ourselves then free Mischief and Trouble. You understand?

Mimi- [nods]

Kisa- Then it's settled. Just remain calm with these humans. Tolerate them and they won't give us such a difficult time.

The humans were wondering why Kisa was meowing so much, but disregarded it. Again they tried calling them over and bent down to make themselves seem smaller. Kisa actually walked over to them with her tail high in the air. Mimi just followed alongside with her and allows the humans to pick them up. They carried them to the van and put them in their cages.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I updated! I was kinda having writer's block that's why. But I'm back at the game, and I'm going to try to continue to do more chapters. I'm just about certain you will enjoy the next chapter. A lot of action later. :P <strong>

**I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Please review and thank you!**


	7. Beware of green dogs

**All right! New chapter up! Well, I will admit that it didn't take me that long to come up with this one, but that doesn't mean I tried to rush it. I put some effort, kay? **

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy~**

_**I don't own Invader Zim. **_

Since Mimi and Kisa were caught together, the catchers didn't bother putting them in separate cages.

Mimi watches gravely at the animal control humans until they secured them in their cages and left the room.

The animal cries sort of scared Kisa, but she remained calm and kept her focus on what she was supposed to do. She stayed calm the best she could.

Kisa- Violet, I need you to get us out of here.

As Mimi walked closer to the cage bars, Kisa stepped back to not get in her way. Mimi slices the cage bars with her razor sharp claws. Mimi didn't peek out until she processed in hearing the broken metal cage bars falling to the floor making 'ting' sounds. Mimi jumped out first then Kisa jumped out right next to her.

It just occurred to both of them that the entire room was silent now. All the animals gazed at the two free cats. Kisa disliked the silence knowing something annoying right after was going to happen. These animals are about to scream at them.

Dog 1- You...you guys broke free!

Cat 1- Please, let me out too!

Dog 2- C'mon, bail me outta here already!

Cat 2- Get me out!

It was like a chorus of animal sounds from a farm that came poring directly into Kisa and Mimi's ears. Mimi senors were going crazy from all the sounds that came from each individual animal. Digitally, Mimi saw sounds waves bursting from each cage, and frankly, it's been making her insides crazy ever since she entered this room; especially now because the volume and pitch of the howls and meows. Even Kisa can't take this anymore so she spoke up to them as loud as she could.

Kisa- OKAY! OKAY! I want all of you to SHUT UP!

The animals heard her and obeyed. The room went silent again.

Kisa's fur bristled from fear as she leered around at the cage animals. She turns to Mimi with a stern look.

Kisa- Violet, we are going to free these animals. But not until we find Mischief and Trouble first. I need you to help me find them for me right now. I urge to to do this quickly. We haven't much time!

Mimi did a steady nod in confirmation that she understood her leader. All the animals nearby heard what Kisa said and murmured to each other and passed it on to every animal. Kisa told them once again that she needs silence to do this, so they all shut up.

Mimi scanned the entire room in square sections with her head moving side to side slowly. She studied the body heat of all the animals to part them from what species they are. Mimi knows that Mischief and Trouble are cats, so she eliminates all the dog listings in her mind. Now she can do less complicated progressing. Then it occurred to her that she obtained the DNA information from each of her clan mates a lot earlier when she first arrived their alley. She does another scanning with any matching DNA listings according to record.

As Kisa was trying to catch the scent, during when Mimi is scanning, she couldn't catch their smell because all these strange animal scents were overwhelming. She came to the conclusion that her and Mimi would have to search through all these cages until they find their clan mates.

She lowers her head and tail.

Kisa- This is so frustrating. I think we need to-

Mimi's insides beeped when they targeted at the confirm section where Trouble is. Mimi sprung forward at rapid speed at her location. Kisa was surprised at this, but followed her without questioning.

Mimi soon discovers that Trouble is a few tail lengths ahead. Kisa quickens her pace to keep up with the speedy purple feline.

Trouble- What's going on?

She-persain- Shhh! They are trying to break us free!

Trouble- What? Who is?

Then as quick as lightning, Mimi jumps at Trouble's cage and clings on them with her metal claws out. Trouble hisses and jumps back at the suddenness. His fur is bristled inches high from fear and confusion. He was totally not expecting to see Mimi just lash out at him like that. He doesn't know what's going on.

Mimi slices his cage bars in a swift. Trouble kept still in the back of the cage.

Kisa- Trouble! Get out of there!

Trouble peered his little black head out cautiously. He sees Miim and Kisa looking up at him below waiting for him. He leaps out and padded towards them with his ears flicking a little.

Trouble- How the- uh, never mind. Mischief is right across from here.

Mischief- Over here!

All three cats turned their direction upwards at the small female black cat. When Mimi jumps up there and hangs onto cage bars, Mischief backs away. Then Mimi lacerated the bars and Mischief was free.

Kisa stepped closer to all her clan mates with determination in her eyes.

Kisa- I think it's right if we free all these animals too.

Trouble- What? But it's too risky! The humans will check on us soon.

Some Dog- Hey!

The few FTS cats turned their heads at the old golden retriever that barked at them.

Dog- I've been here for a while. In case of emergencies like fire or something, there's a certain button that opens all the cages to release the animals.

Kisa- That's great! Where is it?

Dog- It's supposed to be on the wall somewhere. Look for it.

Kisa- What does it look like?

Dog- All I know is that it's not red because usually that means fire emergencies. Also it should read something that implies to release us.

Kisa- But...I can't read. None of us can.

Mimi lifts her paw and presses it on Kisa's shoulder then nods. Kisa tilts her head at Mimi in bewilderment at first. Mimi didn't have to say word until Kisa quickly understood what she was trying to tell her.

Kisa- Violet, if you understand the human's writing, then please look for that button.

Mimi darted right away after Kisa spoken. She was heading towards the exit doors because she remembers seeing that by the doors, there is a bunch of emergency buttons and a fire hydrant. Her tail is lashing out in the air to regain her right balance due to her extreme speed. The caged animals turn their heads in awe as they watch Mimi run. She was moving like a fast car.

She reaches to the exit and observes the wall around it. There were signs that indicated what purpose did the button serve. Red tends to mean fire emergencies so she looks away from that. Then she notices a particular switch that had a yellow handle. Above it were words that read "Free animals". Mimi had to translate that lettering because the only language she learned is Irken. Once her quick learning was done and gained knowledge of English, and she realizes that that switch is what she's looking for.

Mimi kicked her hind legs back, thus launching herself upwards. When she got close enough, she pulled out both paws and pressed the switch down.

As all the cage doors open and alarm went off. All the animals ran for the exit. The clan cats were nearly getting trampled, so they jumped in higher cages to avoid it. Mimi was resting on the roof of the upper cages with her paws tucked beneath her chest. She watches the first group of animals push the knobless doors open and ran out.

Gir was in this room too from being captured from earlier. He jumps out of his cage and lands on a big black dog and rode on him like a horse.

Gir- Giddy up!

Mimi notices the robot soon, but doesn't move. She doesn't want him to know she's there. Unfortunately, he looks up before he leaves the room and sees her. He doesn't react though and kept riding the black dog out of the building. She felt a wave of relief

The humans were scared at the stampede of animals, so they stood on top of their desks, not even putting an ounce of effort to stop them. There was just too many of animals to stop all at once.

The animals all made their way out into the city and scattered like scared mice. The cars all stopped and beeped at them.

The FTS were the only ones left in that room. Kisa, Mischief, and Trouble jumped out of the open cages. They were making their way to the exit. They halted once they heard stomping of feet behind the doors. The doors pushed open and slammed against the walls, revealing that is was two animal catchers.

They were carrying loaded tranquilizer guns. They both moved a few feet closer to the huddled clan of cats and aimed at them. Their fingers pressing the triggers more and more.

Before they shot at the cats, purple fast movement was swirling around their guns. The humans heard sounds from it like as if metal was thrown in a wood cutter or blender. Then the purple blur dashed in front of the FTS and was in full exposure once it stopped. The human's guns shattered into pieces and fell to their feet. Mimi's tail was posed at a sharp angle and her eyes had a fiery glow. She was in a daring pose and was in a protecting mode. Mimi didn't have to say anything because just from looking at her you can tell she was telling them to back off.

The humans exchange fearsome glances to each other. This purple feline was elusive and scary. There's no way these people want to risk themselves just to cage a group of cats. They ran in a super scurry out of the room. Then the remaining FTS were alone together again.

* * *

><p>The FTS finally made it outside the building without any interruptions. There was no sight of any of the other animals that were also caged up. The wind was carrying some of their scents though, but only the faintest.<p>

Then the cats pick up on scents that were familiar to them. Two cats were running up to them. It was Citrus and Isis. They all touched noses, even Mimi, as a warm reunion. Mimi was starting to get used to these cat customs.

Isis- I'm so glad that our clan is back together again.

Mischief- How did you guys find us?

Isis- We saw a bunch of animals just pour into the streets. We came here to check out what they were running from. Then, well, here we are.

Kisa- All right...[ lashes tail] C'mon, family. Let's all go home.

They manage to pad their way a few tail lengths from the building until all the cats felt a disturbing presence creep behind them. The smell of nachos was in the air. All the cats turned around and saw the green thing. It was expanding its black arms and had a smile that was five miles wide.

Gir- Mimi, thank you a many thousand times for saving meh from the evil bad animal people! How can I ever repay you? ….Hmmm,...You like toast?

Gir pulls out a toaster out of his mouth and flings it above him. All the FTS, except Mimi, tremble in fear. Mimi steps in front of her clan to protect them.

Mischief- Oh no...it's that demon-dog thing!

Gir lashes his tongue out (like how Yoshi would from Nintendo) and it attached itself on Mimi's forehead. With his sticky tongue, he pulls Mimi's head into his mouth. Mimi was protesting by trying to escape from him. She attempts to push herself out of his mouth, but it didn't work because Gir was biting hard. Then she claws at his face and shreds the left side of the dog disguise. Gir's robotic face was half exposed.

Kisa- Oh my gosh, Violet!

Kisa was the only one who conquered her fear and ran up to Gir with her claws sheathed. She hisses and scratches at him repeatedly really fast, thus tearing his disguise off. She soon stops, though, once she saw Gir without his disguise. Her eyes widen and her fur bristled inches more. Kisa couldn't utter a single meow. She backs some paw steps away.

Trouble- What? That's no dog!

Isis- It looks like some machine or something. Not even natural.

Gir plugged the toaster in an outlet that was under his arm. Mimi's tail refurbishes itself into a laser gun and fires at Gir. Gir got hit and screamed in agony for a bit, but that was enough to let Mimi retract herself from him.

Mimi shot at him again, but misses. Gir jumps swiftly then quickly places the toaster on one of Mimi's ears.

A jolt of electricity shocked Mimi all over. She couldn't move as sparks came out from her. Mimi was losing all control and her body kept transforming into her robot-self then her cat-self over and over in a static movement.

The cats just stare at this. They couldn't believe this was happening.

Gir finally unplugged the toaster from hir and it stopped shocking Mimi instantly. Gray smoke bellowed from Mimi's head. Mimi floundered on the sidewalk a little and transformed back to her robot-self again. She remained in that form because she didn't have enough strength to keep being in her disguise. Then because of the lack of energy, she fell on the ground, turned off, and her eyes slowly stopped glowing gradually.

Gir walked up to Mimi and picks her up carefully. Her head rested against him. Gir just blushes and giggles at this. His stitched mouth makes a goofy grin that practically stretch all the way to his metal cheeks.

Neither of the cats can blink from their epic shock. They just can't understand what they were witnessing. What Gir was and is now, and what Mimi was and is now. They stare, stare, stare at the cyan robot carrying the red robot in his arms.

Kisa- V-Violet?

Gir's eyes turned red and pinned them at the white cat. He translates her meow for his understanding. He can now speak like a cat.

Gir- This is Mimi. She's **my** kitty cat.

Gir kept his serious expression. He sees that the cats are no threat to him so he doesn't bother to attack them. Blue fire ignites from his feet and he rockets upward towards the black sky.

The cats couldn't do anything to stop him and they know it. They just watch helplessly as Gir flew up. Once he reaches his peak, he dashes away like a blue shooting star. When he left out of their visual, the sky was dark again. Nothing was in the sky. No airplanes...no stars...no clouds...

* * *

><p><strong>Gir just kidnapped Mimi! D:<strong>

**And now the cats know what Mimi really is. A robot. Not to mention her real name.**

**Geez, wth am I gonna write next? Jk jk It's a seeeeeeecret...until the next chapter that is.**

**Thanks for the reviews btw! I love reading them! *hint hint**

**Until later then.**


	8. Moose Vs Dog

**New chapter up! Enjoy! :)**

_**I don't own Invader Zim.**_

**Processing...processing...processing...**

Mimi's circuits were pulsing energy throughout her body. She was starting to function

again slowly. Her visors were dim right now but are increasingly more and more vivid by each second that passes. The time is set in her mind and it has been a total of nine hours, twenty three minutes, and eight seconds and counting since the incident with Gir, herself, and her FTS clan.

**Initiating unknown area scan...**

Mimi detected functional robots in the area. She opens her eyes widely and notices that she's duct taped tightly to a chair in front of the television. The Angry Monkey Show is on. Mimi watches the monkey growl in a very creepy tone. Mimi's energy level was still too low for her to thrust any weaponry use that can free her.

She tussled a bit in attempt to free herself but it was no avail. With nothing else she could do she just observes the structure she's in. Checkered flooring, purple walls with a peculiar design, one pink couch, and a very creepy picture of a lime green monkey of some sort. She realizes she's in Zim's base, in the fake living room region.

Mimi located some giggling sound waves advancing from the shadows at the corner. She turns her head that way to have a visual of two cyan circles glowing there. They emerge from the darkness to reveal that it was Gir himself in his Mimi costume. This confuses Mimi.

Gir- Meow!

Mimi- …...

Gir skips towards her looking absolutely adorable in his Mimi costume. He puts his paws on the rims of her chair, tilts his head to the side, and gives her a cheerful smile. Mimi hasn't moved since she saw him. She just stares, stares, stares.

Gir- I like you, Mimi. You like me too?

Mimi is unresponsive. She still keeps unmobilized. Nothing he could do right now can make her want to have friendly communication with him. She has moved his status to an enemy because he attacked her then took her away from her feline clan. Even if he is a major benefit in finding Zim' weaknesses, she refuses to have a friendly relationship with him like she shares with her cat friends. Her red visors burn with fiery as she glowers at him. This upsets Gir a little as he got the message she was implying, so he glares right back at her with red serious eyes and frowns. He reaches out to her and grabs her metallic chin. Much to her weak protests, he forces her to nod. Then his eyes convert into his usual cyan color and smiles.

Gir sets up a small table with chairs in the living room. The table is pink and is decorated with a fancy white lace table cloth. On top of that are tea cups, grape fruit spoons, sugar bowls, and a tea pot that sits right on the center of the table. He trots off into the kitchen after setting up the table. He brings a plateful of chocolate chip cookies that he made himself.

He pushes Mimi's chair closer to the table. Then he sits at the other end. Joining (well, more like kidnapped) is a pig stole from the nearest farm. The pig trembles like a scared chihuahua.

Gir- Cookie anyone?

Mimi- …...

Pig- …...

Gir- That's okay. I can eets dem all for yous!

Gir picked up the plate of cookies to his mouth. He opens his mouth and tilts the plate and let's them all slide into his mouth. Gir crunches them very noisily. He chews them and still proceeded to talk with his victims.

Nothing what Gir was saying made any sense. Mimi could not compute anything that came out of that little robot's mouth. She understood the words he spoken but the use for them was incorrect, therefore, made no sense.

Gir suddenly jumped on the table and walked towards Mimi. He clutched her face.

Gir- Come join with me and my army of marshmallow peeps!

Mimi is checking her memory chip after Gir finishes a sentence, or a least just stops talking. She's does this to be certain that Gir's stupidity doesn't somehow pass on to her like a contagious disease. Even though she's well aware that's theoretically impossible, she's not taking chances. Anyway, that incident when Gir hacked into her memory chip and used her like his puppet made her experience in being stupid that one time. She didn't like being around this robot because she's afraid of a similar case might occur. She does not want to be dysfunctional. She doesn't want to be stupid.

Gir- You don't talk much, do you?

Mimi lowers her head. Not because she's sad. She's really tired, she can barely keep her head up. Of course Gir mistaken it that she was sad.

Gir- Aww sowwy. Hey, I know what will make you happy. A hug!

Gir embraces her, although, the back of the chair blocks his way in touching her back. Mimi tries to jerk away from his grasps, but the duct tape keeps a strong hold. He let's go and stares down at her in confusion and frowns. He just goes back to his seat and sits back down.

Gir- [Serious tone] I get it.

Mimi stops her daze and focuses on him.

Gir- Here's the deal. If you want me to let you go and leave you alone forever, nod once.

Mimi nods.

Gir forms a evil grin.

Gir- If you're playing hard to get, nod again.

Mimi nods. WAIT. No, she didn't mean to do that. She's just tired and her head been bobbling every once in a while.

Gir- I knew it!

No! Mimi shakes her head to side to side in protest, but too late. Gir already accepted that mistaken nod as a confirm answer. Mimi struggles to get out again, her energy lowers more a little bit.

Mimi stops moving. She gives up in escaping. In futile hopes maybe Gir would just release her. But that isn't looking promising, especially now that Gir is being delusional that Mimi likes him the way he likes her. It's just what she counting on for now. Anyway, what bothers Mimi is that she doesn't know what Gir wants from her. This compulsive desire he has for her just complexes her. She doesn't understand why he has the urge to be with her.

Mini Moose finally makes his appearance and hovers over to the living room. He notices a undisguised Mimi, a pig, and Gir in his Mimi costume. He doesn't move any closer to them and pauses for a while.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [I'm almost too afraid to ask...] Squeak? [What's going on here?]

Gir- I invited Mimi over fer some tea! And a piggie too!

Mini Moose just realizes that this robot is Mimi out of her disguise. He observes the way she really looks and frankly he finds her...attractive. No wonder Gir is obsess with her, she's too cute! Mini Moose shakes his head to stop thinking about Mimi's appeal and tries to remain serious. He then notices that Mimi is all duct taped to the chair. He turns his direction to see Gir. If Mini Moose could change his expression, he would have rendered Gir a skeptical look.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [An invite? She looks like she's being held hostage by you!]

Gir- No! She's having fun.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [No, she's not. Gir, release her. This is wrong!]

Gir- Nuh uh!

Mini Moose- Squeak! [Master won't be pleased to have a robot he doesn't own in his base.]

Gir doesn't respond to this because he knows Mini Moose is telling the truth. Zim won't be fond at all having Mimi here. Mostly because he knows Mimi is indeed Tak's robot, well was, but he doesn't know that. Gir grabs a cup full of sugar and pours all of it into his tea. That was a ridiculous amount of sugar to put in a cup of tea, but Gir was just trying to occupy himself as an excuse to not answer Mini Moose. He licks the mountain pile of sugar drenched somewhat in tea.

Mimi studies the robot moose. She remembers him from their encounter in the movie theater. Mimi stopped for a bit, and lowers her head. Mimi just rests there looking helpless like a rag doll. Mini Moose is wondering why Mimi hasn't escaped yet. He does a scan on her and detects her low power. Now he's worried about her. Her cuteness has bewitched him.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [Hey, she needs to sleep!]

Gir- Sleeping is boring.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [If you won't release her then I will.]

Gir screams "No" repeatedly. It was an angry scream. Gir gets off his chair and stomps towards Mini Moose. They aren't exactly eye level since Mini Moose is above hovering over him, but Gir makes his face all scrunched in a attempt for a threatening expression. He strikes a violent pose but that Mimi costume he is wearing rid that affect away and instead made him look cute.

Gir- Go away! Mimi is playing with me!

Mini Moose just ignores him and drifts closer to Mimi. Gir becomes more hostile. He takes off his Mimi costume.

Mimi watches in daze as the robot moose advances closer to her. Her eyes are halfway open. Mini Moose finally reaches to Mimi. He chews on the duct tape which starts to tear apart slightly. Suddenly Gir tossed the pig at Mini Moose which makes him clash into the wall and bounce off it onto the floor hard. The pig squeals loudly and runs off into the kitchen. Mimi eyes open in shock knowing that Gir is attacking his comrade robot.

Mini Moose rolls upright then flies up. He goes at Gir's face closely with amazing speed. He was trying to show aggressiveness, but his eyes drifting in opposite directions and buck teeth just ruin it for him.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [What are you doing, you idiot!]

Gir- I told you go away. But noooooo, you won't listen!

Mini Moose- Squeak! [ You're insane!]

Gir- Yeah? Well, your antlers are fat!

Mini Moose- Squeak? Squeak! [ What?..Ohhh, you're going regret saying that. I think it's time for me to kick your metal ass!]

Gir- No, it's Hammer time!

Mini Moose- Squeak [Gir, it's never Hammer time...]

Gir- You better not tell Hammer that!

It's just stupid, really. They are yelling at each other, but change the subject completely that has nothing related to do with their issue now. Mimi can't take this any longer. She has got to escape this. She needs to rest for a bit, then come back and kick both their asses for torturing her with stupidity. Mimi has never witnessed so much stupidity in her life.

Mimi hears Gir scream insanely and it awakens her up more. Gir launches himself at Mini Moose and is pulling his antlers hard. Mini Moose tries to shake him off, but that didn't work because Gir has a strong grip. Then Mini Moose barges Gir against the wall and it knocks him off. Mimi realizes that they are fighting. Mimi watches curiously as the rage of the two androids increase.

Gir grumbles and gets himself up off the floor. He's raging so his eyes turn red and he switched over to fight mode. When he's like this, he's real serious and acts like what a SIR unit should act like. Gir's head opens and he rummages inside it and pulls out a machine gun. He fires at Mini Moose.

Mini Moose erects a protective barrier around him and the bullets just bounce off.

Mini Moose- Squeak! Squeak? [ I know you're capable of doing better than this. Or are you really a horrible screw-up like master always says?]

Gir- Shut up! Once I defeat you, I will receive the praise from my master that I am indeed the robot that he deserves. My fighting ability will impress him...and Mimi!

A metallic tentacle from Gir's back appears and it forms into a laser sword. Gir slices Mini Moose's barrier, and Mini Moose dodges it. Then the two robots are bare in harm's way. The two bring out laser guns, frags, and whatever ever kind of weapon they had stored and targeted them at each other. The two fire away as they attempt to destroy each other. Unfortunately, they were destroying Zim's base from every dodge they made from attacks. Walls were receiving holes and cracks and same goes for the floors and roof.

Mimi watches in excitement. Despite how low her power is, she is really enjoying seeing the two robots go at it and tries to stay awake. Though for some reason, she believes that these two robots have never fought like this before..until she arrived. Something tells her that these robots are really fighting over her.

Then Mimi feels faint. A message appears in her head.

**Low power. Shut down is recommended.**

Mimi can't linger any longer. The last thing she sees is Gir and Mini Moose firing lasers at each other before she falls into a deep sleep. And it all goes black after that.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but then I figured I'll just make half of it the next chapter. Seems appropriate since all the other chapters before this are short. <strong>

**Toodles!~**


	9. Digits spark

**Finally, I managed to get a new chapter up. Times are rough now, and I hardly ever go on the Internet like I used to cause I'm busier than before. I'm trying to get in college, but it's hard. Plus, the college near me isn't the one I want to go to because it's ghetto and crap. I'll rather to go to a better one if I get the chance. Well, if you're wondering what this has to do with anything, I'm just explaining why I'm busy. And all top of everything, I'm desperately attempting to get a job. It's sooooo hard though, which is sooooooo unfair. :(**

**Ah well. I'll figure something out. We all do.**

**Anyway, I'm going to try to keep updating this in the meantime.**

_**I don't Invader Zim.**_

***Power on. **

**-Processing...**

Mimi woke up and a bright red glow surrounded her visors. Mimi was fully charged this time.

She looked around her and notices her chair is knocked over and a pile of debris was over her. Not crushing her but still, it had some pressure. All through this havoc, she was still duct taped to the chair, but with a weak holding. Mimi lashes her prehensile larger arm and lashes it about, which easily tears the tape off like paper.

There was a white laser that shot from beneath the debris and all of its particles are blown away. There stood in smoke was Mimi with a hint of hostility in her red visors and her larger arm that erected itself into a cannon. She stepped over to the center of Zim's living room and notices the walls of it are practically cracked and gone. The couch was on fire, the TV was on fire, just about everything was on fire. Mimi went outside the base and into the yard to discover the two robots from earlier are on the street in bewilderment. People we're gathered in front of their houses as they watched the two to see if they're going to fight each other still. They stopped fighting long ago once they realized how bad their master's base looks.

Gir- Master is gonna be super mad at us.

Mini Moose- Squeak [ I know...]

Mini Moose's outer layers are somewhat torn and reveals the metallic insides of him. Some tiny gears were functioning beneath him. One of Gir's eye are missing and there is a thin spring that's popping out from the hole. Mimi watches dully at the two for a moment. The sky was a sheet of dark gray with no sun light penetrating, it was quite dark out.

Gir- …...Man, master is gonna be super made at us...

Mini Moose- Squeak [ Would you stop saying that already?] Squeak![ You must have repeated that about fifteen times already!]

Gir- Well, you started it!

Mini Moose- Squeak![No, I didn't! You were the one who threw the pig at me!]

Gir-...Oh yeeaaah...[giggles] that was really funny!

The two kept bickering at each other.

One of the lawn gnomes finally detects Mimi. It gets ready to fire at her, but Mimi notices that she's being targeted by it, so she dodges the missile once it's fired. All the other lawn gnomes avert their attention now on her and fire lasers at her. Mimi ducts her head, jumps to the side, does a back flip, and jumps to the air then does a somersault. She hovers at a certain spot in the air. Mimi does a three-dimensional geothermic surface scan generated from her receptors. She targets all four of the gnomes and stretches her cannon out in front of her. She shoots a out fine red laser and crosses it through the gnomes and the entire yard around them in a split-second. The lawn gnomes don't move after this. Mimi lands roughly on the big step and stares down at the gnomes. Suddenly the gnomes fall apart and break, leaving them with static electricity flowing through them.

Mimi looks again at Gir and Mini Moose. She takes one of her feet to step back to widen her stance. She secures her cannon with her other arm and has a firm hold at its base. Particles of glowing blue lights hover around her arm cannon and a lot of energy is storing within its core. A strong beam emerges from it and travels towards Gir and Mini Moose.

Both Mini Moose and Gir stop talking at the same time when they see some light coming from their left. They turn and see the huge beam about to strike them. Instantly the two bailed and kept a lot of distance from the laser. The laser kept going and finally hit a house in front if it. Huge circular hole layers was made in the house from the beam. The house trembled then collapsed shortly after. Mini Moose and Gir turned to see the direction where that beam came from and saw that it was Mimi standing there. Mimi exited out of Zim's yard and transforms her arm cannon back into its original arm club. She bends over a little and bashes it hard against the pavement and cracks started sprouting by. She lifts her club arm up and a small crater was left behind.

Fear arouses within the two male robots as Mimi started walking closer to them with hostile determination. She stops and keeps her distance away from them. Then she stretches her club arm and it extends, gathering more and more speed, as it goes towards Mini Moose. She whacks him hard and it sends him into a roof of a house. People start evaluating the streets to keep away from the havoc robots. She retracts her arm and then looks at Gir. She charges at him and jumps in the air. Gir justs stand there in stupid curiosity wondering what she's going to do, as if her hitting Mini Moose wasn't convincing enough. She balls up her club hand into a fist and shoots it out at Gir's face. Gir was sent launching into a mail box nearby.

Gir was a bit dazed then shook his head to gain better consciousness. He tries to pull himself out of the mail box, but unfortunately Mimi was the one that grabbed his torso and forced him out. She flies in the air with Gir still in her tight holding. She stretches her arm out wide in the air and starts spinning fast and picking more speed at ever turn. Gir thought this was some kind of fun ride and was fully joyed from it.

Gir- Wweeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mimi then lashed him in the air and tosses him quickly downward to the street pavement. Gir hits the street hard and makes a crater from the powerful force. Gir can barely get up as he reaches his arm out and pulls himself out of the pot whole. He rubs his head and groans.

Gir- [Rubbing forehead][Frowns] Oww...my head hurts...

Mini Moose finally arises from the roof of the house. Some static sparks out from him, but he manages to keep it together. He sees Mimi flying in the sky and has her cannon out again about to fire at Gir. Mimi Moose never intended to kill Gir when the two were fighting. He just wanted to bash him up a little because he was frustrated with him. But Mimi has the intention to terminate him. Mini Moose will not have the acceptance of letting Mimi terminate his best friend.

Mimi charges her cannon and targets it at a exhausted Gir. Mimi senses an unidentified flying object charging at her on her left. Before she can turn to see what it is exactly, Mini Moose batters himself against her and she loses control a little and spins away. Mimi sets her body upright again and glares at Mini Moose. She shoots fast lasers at him, but he erected a forcefield around him, thus it sends her lasers bouncing off.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [Mimi, stop it!]

Mimi doesn't listen to him. Instead of attacking Gir now that he's down, she strikes at Mini Moose with her club hand. Mini Moose spins out of control and becomes askew in the air. Gir and Mini Moose can't level in fighting with her right now because the two were having a brawl earlier and their energy level is low. Anyway, Mini Moose has no intentions in hurting Mimi. He likes her, and it would hurt him if he damages her so badly that she can no longer function. He has explosives that can do so, but he absolutely refuses to use them, just like when he was fighting with Gir earlier.

He tries to talk her out of it again.

Mini Moose- Squeak! Squeak! [Mimi, fighting is irrelevant right now! I don't want to fight you, so stop it!]

Mimi doesn't trusts him. She still insists to battle with the robot moose. Mimi closes in and tries to punch him, but he dodges her attack. She furrows and rapidly tries to hit him, but he just dodges her every attack by doing loops around her.

Gir gains more awareness and shakes off the pain. He hears something above him and looks up. There, Mini Moose and Mimi are in the sky above him and it appears to him that Mimi and Mini Moose are fighting. Gir stands up not taking his one functioning eye off the two as they tangle in the sky.

Mimi finally manages to grab a hold of the robot moose. She starts crushing him and Mini Moose squeals in pain. Gir has revert in his usual self minutes ago and isn't hostile to Mimi or Mini Moose anymore. So seeing his best friend getting hurt has him scared with an incredulous look.

Gir- No, Mimi! Don't do dat!

When Mimi doesn't listen to him, Gir ignites himself in the air to congregate with them. He takes a hold of Mimi's club arm and starts pulling it away from Mini Moose. Mimi tries to shake him off, but then Mini Moose starts to loosen from the progress. Mimi grips on him harder so this causes Gir wanting to attack her. He kicks Mimi towards the street. Once Mimi plummets to the ground, she releases Mini Moose from the sudden reaction. Mini Moose attempts to hover away, but fails and falls to the ground to from exhaustion. Gir lands himself on the black pavement and runs up to Mini Moose. He carries him like a basketball and tries to flee to the base.

The two managed to reach their yard, but unfortunately a beam from behind hit them both and the two fallen to the ground. Mimi finally managed to hit them both with her cannon laser. Screwdrivers and metallic scraps broke off from the two robots from the impact. One of Gir's arm's torn off and Mini Moose's antlers were cracked. Whatever energy they had left was gone. They couldn't get up.

Gir- Moosey, I'm sorry I hit you before.

Mini Moose- Squeak...Squeak. [It's okay, Gir. I'm sorry too.]

A small shadow blocks their light and the two look up to see the red, sharp visors glaring down at them. Mimi was about to shut them down for good. She lifts her cannon once more and aims at them.

She stops though.

The sadness in their eyes made her stop. Mimi has a flashback about Kisa and how she reacted with the rivalry cat gang the other day. Kisa had that chance to attack them, but didn't. It was her kindness that prevented Kisa from attacking them, and because of that, that cat gang is allies with the FTS.

Mimi cocks her head and thinks about the two robots she's about to kill. She can, but why should she? The two didn't seem to really want to hurt her. Mimi is confused with this, she's been programmed to take orders from Tak and help destroy Earth. But after spending just a few days with her cat gang, she no longer has this inner desire to destroy Earth or anything in that matter. She's learned a lot from her gang and actually helped her understand emotions and what they mean.

She thinks about how Mini Moose and Gir prevented her from hurting one another. She notices that these two robots were friends all along, but can occasionally fight with each other if they are upset; but never too upset to end another's life.

Gir catches her attention because he's been staring at her this whole time while Mini Moose just closes his eyes.

Gir- I'm sorry, Mimi, for hurting you. I just wanted to be your friend.

Mimi recedes her cannon. It transforms back into an arm. As strange as it is, Mimi doesn't feel hostile anymore with these two. It's a weird inner feeling she can't understand that made her stop attacking them. Sympathy? Mimi thinks that's impossible since she wasn't programmed to feel anything like this.

The sky clears up, and it's a lovely soft color of orange with jagged clouds around.

Mimi walks out of the destroyed base and the notices the entire neighborhood is empty from people. She stands in to middle the street thinking what she should do or go. She remembers her dear cat family. Mimi transforms into her cat disguise and dashes back to the city to see them.

* * *

><p>Mimi arrives the FTS's alley. She hesitates before she enters it though. She thinks about what her cat family will think now that her true self was revealed in front of them. Mimi's ears were back all the way down and her eyes lowered. Mimi finally has enough courage to enter the alley and meet her cat gang.<p>

The entrance was bright but darkened as she goes further inside the alley way. She doesn't know if that could be taken as an omen in a way. She keeps walking until the box they sleep in was in visual. Perhaps they are still asleep in it because it is day light out.

Mimi padded her way closer to it, her whiskers tingle in the musky air. A cat silhouette jumped in front of her from above. Then a bunch of other cat figures lashed out behind Mimi. It was Kisa and the rest of the gang.

Kisa- Violt-..er...I mean...Mimi?

Mimi- [Nods]

Kisa- So...that's you're real name, huh?

Mimi- [Nods again]

All the other cats kept a grave watch on Mimi. They seemed a bit spooked from Mimi because their tails were a little bristled. They looked at Mimi with distrusting eyes, like Mimi is a stranger to them. Except Kisa, she had a sincere look on her.

Kisa- I'm so happy you're okay. Really, I am.

With curious gleamed orbs, Isis came a little closer to Mimi and sniffed her fur. The others with her did the same and their muzzles dabbed against Mimi's back as they kept smelling her. Mimi still has their scent rubbed on her. All the cats have similar scents that they all share amongst each other. It's what holds the gang together. Citrus, Isis, Trouble, and Mischief relaxed a bit more and their fur soften again.

Isis- It's the same Violet...um..Mimi we know before. But..still..

Trouble- She really isn't a cat though.

Mischief- Trouble, be quiet.

Trouble- It's just...we saw what you really were...I didn't mean to be offensive.

None taken from Mimi. She understands why her clan mates are acting this way. She isn't a cat, she's a robot. But she's become accustom to their traits and behavior, it's what she more comfortable with right now. She's a cat before she's a robot. It's how Mimi saw it.

Kisa touches muzzles with Mimi gently as a greeting. Mimi touches back. Mimi smell senors catches her clan mate's scent, and it makes her feel more content. She's actually starting to function more like a cat now due to the fact she learned from her gang.

Trouble smells her again. His mouth curls more into a warm smile.

Trouble- She has that usual rusty smell. Like metal or something.

Mischief- [Glares at Trouble] Trouble...

Trouble- Though, It's good to see you're okay, Mimi. We we're all worried sick about you.

Mischief- Yes, we were. I was afraid what that dog-thing done to you.

Kisa- Well, Mimi you appear a little tired.

In fact, she was. After battling with Gir and Mini Moose, it did made her lose a lot of her energy. She can sleep some more and recharge and she'll feel much better later.

Kisa- Mimi, we were all about to sleep some. You can join with us right now, but I have to talk to you after we are all rested up. Understand?

Mimi- [Nods]

The cats all trail back to their sleeping box. As they entered, their scent engulfs the air around them. Citrus goes in first and sleeps way in the back Trouble and Mischief sleep beside him and Trouble rests his head on Mischief's back as Mischief rested her head on Trouble's back. Isis curls in the entrance of the box and rests her head on the flaps outside of the cardboard. Kisa lays herself right in the middle of the box with her paws extended out and her tail curled between her legs. Mimi padded her way to Kisa and stood frozen there before she laid down. Kisa rendered Mimi an nod that is was okay for Mimi to lay beside her. So, Mimi snuggled with Kisa with her paws tucked beneath then rested her head on the soft cardboard. This familiar warmth and Mimi can feel Kisa's belly vibrate with a soothing purr, it all puts her to sleep faster with ease.

Her master didn't want her, so she must belong here with her cat family. Why else did she wound up with these felines then? She must belong here and that was Mimi's logic.

**I'm feel like I should tell you this. This story is only a few chapters from ending. Yes, this story will soon be over. So, if you're hoping for a longer story, sorry. All stories must come to an end sometime. In a way, I can't wait to finish this, but then again I don't want to. I don't know if that makes any real sense, but it's the best way how I feel right now.**

**Anyway, don't worry about Gir and Mini Moose. They're fine and they will indeed be in the next chapter.**

**Well, hoped you like this. :)**

**~bye.**


	10. Digital love

**New chapter up! =]**

**Enjoy~**

_**I don't own Invader Zim.**_

Mimi opened her red elliptical eyes; she awoke instantly when she felt Kisa stirring during her sleep. Mimi got up as gently as possible to not disturb her friend and sat upright. She looked around her other cat comrades to see if anyone of them was awake too. She saw Mischief pawing at her brother's tail, biting the tip gently. Trouble winces a little in his sleep generally because of his sister, but he was in a deep sleep. Mischief stops being in her playful mood once she perceives Mimi's red glowing eyes in the box's interior obscurity.

Mischief- [Whispering] I couldn't sleep well.

Some particle of dust drifts in Mimi's ear and she flicks her ears from the effect. Mimi lowers her head and sneaks out of the box, Mischief follows behind with care. Mimi and Mischief feel the chill of the asphalt on their paws once they reached the outside of their box and in their ally. Mischief comes towards Mimi and nudges her muzzle on the side of her head.

Mischief- I'm so bored. Aren't you?

Mimi- ….

Mischief- and hungry…I'm always hungry. But I'll wait until the others wake up. We're supposed to hunt together later at the park…or maybe steal some more hot dogs from stands. Whichever, whatever.

Mischief stretches her body for a couple of seconds then regains her straight posture. She takes a long look at Mimi. This staring would annoy Mimi if she wasn't a robot, so instead, Mimi just stared right back. Mischief was observing Mimi, she was trying to picture Mimi without her disguise on. Like that incident back at the dog pound.

Mischief- Mimi…..um…this is kind of a strange question…..

Mimi- [Blinks in curiosity]

Mischief- But you think you could…transform back into your different form?

That is a strange question, but Mischief's kitten curiosity got the better of her. Mischief really wanted to see Mimi's robotic form because it's been bugging her ever since Mimi returned to the gang.

Mimi hesitates for a moment. She tries to consider what harm can be done if she does transform. She can just transform right back to her cat form exactly after she shows Mischief a quick glance. Mimi thought about it, and then caves in to her request.

She transforms into her robotic self as Mischief watches in wonder during the process. Mimi finally is on robot mode. She lowers her club hand and her stance is now taller than Mischief since she is standing on two legs. Mischief marvels Mimi's metal structure, it's because it's really nothing like it. She's seen Mimi's robot form before, but for not this long nor this close. Now she can truly see Mimi for what she is. And her thoughts about it are fearless and acceptance.

Mischief- Too cool…

She couldn't help but utter a small meow from the remarkable transformation. Mimi doesn't frighten Mischief with this form, in fact, she walks up closer to Mimi for a nearer examination. She sniffs her and it makes her more content when Mimi's scent is the same as before.

Mischief- You're still the same Mimi as before. You just have two different forms, that's all.

Mimi- …..

Mischief feels this inner misbehavior in her that just dying to use Mimi with. Her milky green eyes become jagged and she develops a smirk with her curled mouth.

Mischief- So…you must have new awesome weapons that can make really cool explosions with or something. Can I see them?

Kisa- That's enough, Mischief.

Her tone of voice was full of scornfulness. Mischief didn't see Kisa walking up to them from the box. Her walks were so full of adroit sneakiness; it's hard to spot a cat resembling to her that make no disturbances in air or ground.

Kisa- Mischief, go back in the box and get the sleep you need. We're going out to the park later on so you'll need your energy.

Mischief- We are? Yeah! Okay! I'll –[ yawning interrupts] um, I think I can sleep now. I'm tired [plods back inside the box].

Kisa waited until she saw Mischief snuggle up with her brother and lays still to rest.

Kisa- You should transform back to your cat-form, all right? We're in public, it's better that way.

Mimi listens to her and transformed back to her cat disguise. Kisa nods in satisfaction with her appearance.

Kisa- Let's take a little stroll together, Mimi.

* * *

><p>Kisa takes the first step away from the box, and Mimi follows behind her with an adequate distance.<p>

Kisa walks with Mimi on the side walk at the far end from the street to avoid people and cars. The sun is out and brighter than ever when the rain clouds have wafted away further to the south.

Kisa- Did you sleep well, kitten?

Mimi nods.

Kisa- Good, good. I see even machinery needs the time to rest. I'm not implying, Mimi, that you're, by far, so different from us felines. I just like knowing we have similarities. It makes me feel even closer to you, that's all.

Mimi turns her head away from Kisa after this remark. She isn't really sure what she was trying to imply, actually. But Mimi listens to her, of course. Mimi has always been known as a good listener.

Kisa- But Mimi, I wanted to walk with you because I wanted to talk to you about something. Like I said before when we all went to sleep. I think it's appropriate if I tell you now since all the others are asleep.

Kisa does a long sigh. Obviously this is making her uncomfortable to converse about with Mimi. Kisa padded her way into a parking lot that had trees planted on the outline of it. She guides Mimi towards one of those small trees and sits beneath it. She lays down on the rich soil and wood chips then rolls over like a dog.

Kisa- You should try this. It feels so good if your back feels a bit itchy.

Mimi's back doesn't itch. Mimi has no use to scratch herself since she doesn't have a sensation for an itch. Though, Mimi would embellish herself if she gained a lot of dirt and water on her that can make her rust. Tak programmed this on her so Mimi can have a good appearance.

Nonetheless, Mimi didn't join with Kisa to roll on the dirt. She doesn't get the concept of it.

Kisa finally gets up and shakes a little from access dirt on her fur. She has a serious look on her now.

Kisa- Although I'm well aware you can not tell me where you came from, I have a feeling that I think I know where.

Mimi sits and pays all her focus on Kisa.

Kisa- I remember what happened in the first day we met. I saw something glitter red in the sky. The glow was small, but it was getting closer and closer to our alley. I was wondering what it was, so I gathered my gang on top of the stairs with me. Then finally that red light disappeared somehow and somewhere in out alley. Then that's when I saw you approaching our alley for the first time. You looked so….lost. Not scared at all, but you just looked like you had so much uncertainty in you.

Mimi lowers her head and stares at the ground. She still feels much uncertainty in her. She's a robot pretending to be a cat. When her master took her to Earth for the first time, Mimi puts her disguise on for the very first time. She only attended to use that disguise to fool the humans. However, now she's using it to belong on the planet she primary attended to help annihilate with Tak.

Kisa- When you revealed those deadly weapons that only the humans themselves contained, I knew that right then that you were so different from every other cat I ever meet. That light I saw was you landing….what I'm trying to say is, are you from the sky? Or something further than that?

Mimi- [Nods]

Kisa- I knew it….. .So there really are other worlds out there….

Kisa pauses for a moment for just taking in all that extraordinary reality of outer space existence. She flicks her ears and stands upright.

Kisa- Okay, just to make this all clear, you're from another world, right?

Mimi- [Nods carefully]

Kisa- Wow, it's just amazing to know this. I always believed somewhere over the skies that there were some existence.

A car pulls up close to them and parks in a space, but neither Kisa nor Mimi make a move. A lady exits out of the car and she doesn't notice the cats and walks off to the store.

Kisa- Anyway, I think I should stop just rambling off and start talking about what really matters. Have you had someone with you before us? I get the feeling that you had a master that guided you through matters because of the characteristics you have. Am I right?

Mimi- [Nods]

Kisa- I have just one question for you that I can't answer for myself…..what are you doing here then?

If only she knew the real answer.

* * *

><p>Back to the alley, the cats gathered themselves into a group. They traveled down the streets towards the park. Kisa and the gang were all ravenous (except Mimi) and are willing to eat anything that casts a shadow. Kisa leads the gang into the park arch entrance.<p>

Trouble and Mischief climbed the great big oak trees searching for small prey. Citrus prowls in the grass for any mice or grasshoppers scattering about. Isis sharpens her claws by scratching on old bark on a pine tree. Kisa saunters close by the pond to see if any fish are nearby. Fish are the gang's favorite food but catching them is like impossible because of the water issue, thus not eating much fish every now and then. Mimi approaches Kisa very peacefully. Kisa spots a good size fish near the shore. Its eating drifting water plants.

Kisa- Fish are the most delectable amongst all prey. But it's hard to catch them because of all that water. Also, they are very quick; their senses must be a keen greater than ours. [Faces Mimi] You probably don't eat fish though…

Mimi gazes at the shoreline, she sees the fish. She turns back to Kisa and notices how eagerly bad she wants to catch it. Kisa lowers her position, sharp eyes, her paw steps are ever so gentle, and her shoulders start to move up and down for an imminent pounce at the fish. Mimi interrupts Kisa with her front left paw. Kisa gives her a bewilder look, but then one tentacle came out with a claw from Mimi's back. It charged at the fish with lightning speed and hooks the fish on. Mimi reels her tentacle back and tosses the fish in front of Kisa. Kisa clawed at the fish quickly so it didn't flop back into the water.

Kisa- Aw, Mimi. [Smiles] What would we do without you?

Mimi feeds her entire gang with her fishing technique. As they munch on their fish, they feel so happy and grateful. It has been a long while since they ate fish and they are indulging themselves with every mouthful. Mimi has caught a pile of fish which is abundant for the cats.

* * *

><p>While the cats devour, Mimi padded her way to larger patches of grass. Only her violet ears are visible as she kept walking forward. The grass gets thinner and she sees a rocky pathway. She hears something on her right and sees Gir and Mini Moose resting on a bench a few yards away. They were still a little damaged and were repairing themselves. Well, Gir was doing all the repairing since Mini Moose didn't have metal claws to help him repair himself. And Gir was doing a terrible job at repairing because first he tried to glue one of Mini Moose's antlers back on.<p>

Mini Moose- Squeak! [No! Don't use that stuff! That sticky substance will make my metal exterior rust!]

Gir- Don't worry Moosey! I use master's glue to fix stuff. It's what I used to fix master's base with.

Mini Moose- Squeak? Squeak. [Is that what that white gooey stuff was all over the base? Oh, man…no wonder master Zim was so furious.]

Gir- Moosey, you worry too much. [Takes off the lid and squeezes lots of glue on Mini Moose] You need more glue then you'll be all right.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [Stop it!]

Then a silver tentacle from somewhere came and sucks out the clue with a diminutive vacuum cleaner leaving Mini Moose clean again. Gir and Mini Moose saw Mimi jump on the bench with them in her robot form.

Mini Moose- Squeak? [Mimi? What are you doing here?]

Mimi sees that his antler is detached from him so she renovates her club arm into a wielding torch device. She clutches Mini Moose close to her in a balanced position. She grabs his detached antler with her other usable hand and carefully puts it in place as she mends it with the other arm. In a few seconds, Mini Moose's antler was back on.

Mini Moose- Squeak? [Um, thanks…. Why are you helping us?]

Gir- [Looks at Mimi and frowns] Because Mimi is sorry.

Gir thought Mimi was trying to hug him because she then grabbed Gir in an embracing matter. But what she really was doing was trying to fix him too. She encloses in all his cracks with her torch tool and they all patch up together into smooth shiny metal.

Gir- Aww, thank yous, Mimi!

Gir embraces Mimi tightly. Mimi's eyes get big and she extends her arms out away from him. Mini Moose floats closer to Gir and nibbles on his head then tugs at Gir's receptor.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [Gir! Let her finish repairing us first!]

Mimi fills in all of Mini Moose's cracks and screws Gir's eyes back in. She repaired just about everything on these two robots. Mini Moose can function better thanks to her.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [ All my circuits are in order and my antler receptors are in place. Thank you, Mimi….Too bad that you can't fix Gir's malfunctioning though.]

Gir- You should hang out with us more. No! Even better, you should live with us!

Mini Moose- Squeak…Squeak. [Gir, master kicked us out. Well, only temporarily until his base is all repaired again. I'm sure he'll appreciate a functioning robot like Mimi. Especially since she's exceptional at repairing. You know for once, that isn't a bad idea, Gir.

Lurking nearby is Mimi's cat family. They watch in perplexity at the robots as they mingle. They notice Mimi was out of her disguise and looks comfortable in her robot form. The cat's eyes gleamed in the shadows as they observe Mimi's behavior.

Isis- You don't think she's gonna leave us and stay with them, do you?

Kisa- It is Mimi's choice. After all, she's with her kind.

Trouble- Yeah, but we took care of her first!

Kisa- [Faces Trouble] Did we? How do you know that she didn't have someone previous that took care of her?

Trouble- Well,…uh…Mimi fits with us better. She's better as a cat than…whatever those metal things are.

Mischief- I don't want her to go….

Mischief took a step closer towards Mimi, and all the robots detected her. Mimi sees her cat family with the same look she had when she first meet them. Confused. Mimi jumps off the bench then walks away which alerts Gir and Mini Moose. Gir panics and jumps off the bench too while Mini Moose just hovers down.

Gir-Are you going home now, Mimi?

Mimi- [Stops walking and turns around]….

Gir- Cause- cause- I don't want to make this a good-bye!

Mimi lingers there for a while. She feels like she's a rope and the cats are at on end and Gir and Mini Moose are at the other end; resembling to that they are tugging and pulling her to have her on their side. With their staring anxious eyes, it sure felt like that. Mimi glances at her cat family then back at her robot friends. Mimi then turns back at her cat family then nods at them. She walks closer them, she's chosen her cat gang.

Suddenly Gir runs up to her and embraces her back side. Not tightly, but this embrace was more affectionate and gentle. Mimi doesn't move from this as she looks towards her cat gang with her big, crimson, confounded eyes.

Gir- Okay, Mimi. I'll let you go. I'll let you go cause I love you.

With that, Gir kisses her metal cheek. Mini Moose hovers over to Mimi and nudges her head with the side of his face very kindly. Small static developed from them as it flows through each other. Mimi's temperature rises because of the affection the two robots are giving her. She felt helpless even though it was an effortlessly embrace.

Gir finally releases her.

Mimi transforms back to her cat-self and joins with her cat family. Kisa starts to lead the gang deeper into the grass while Mimi just remained there on the rocky pathway. Mimi turns to see Gir and Mini Moose once more again. She notices that Gir is waving farewell to her. She flicks her violet ears and her tail hangs down, and then promptly leaves the two robots.

Gir- I think Mimi likes me because she looked back at me.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [Well, she could have been looking at either of us.]

Gir- [Glares at Mini Moose] No! She was looking at me! Not you!

Mini Moose- Squeak! [ Mimi and I are color coordinated when she is in that form.]

Gir- Okay, I don't know what you're talking but I don't care anymore. I want some ice cream.

Mini Moose- Squeak! [Gir, we don't have any money left.]

Gir- Who says we need money?

Gir and Mini Moose retreated themselves out of the park and headed to the nearest ice cream shop.

**I like the idea that both Mini Moose and Gir like Mimi. Like they'll fight over her and she doesn't know what to do about it. She's confused about the whole concept of love or someting, but she's devopling somewhat minor feelings. But which one does she like better? Mini Moose or Gir? Or is she just better off being free and single. I kinda prefer all of it, it that makes any real sense.**

**Well, I'll work on the next chapter. If you have any ideas, I'll like to read 'em.**

**Bye~**


	11. Tak is back

**Not much to say. Only that it's been a while than what I was expecting. I had a lot going, that's why. **

**Well, hope you like it. **

_**I don't Invader Zim.**_

Kisa had plans to take the cats out in the city to steal some hot dogs by the nearest hot dog stand. Mimi, of course, was going to be the one to do most of the work. The plan was while her cat gang was distracting the hot dog guy, Mimi had to swiftly grab as many hot dogs, then store them in her metallic head because of the great deal span in it; she's able to store practically anything in it.

As they finally see their hot dog victim, they hide within the distance reviewing their plan to each other.

Kisa- All right then, we need to somehow distract him. Do you kits have any other suggestions than the ones we formatted?

Isis- No, I'm good with what we have. [Teasing grin] What do you think, Citrus?

Citrus- …

Isis- I thought you would say that. How about you, Mimi?

Mimi- …

Isis- Such a chatterbox….

Trouble- Are we gonna go do this or what?

Isis- I think it's gonna be the "what" cause we're still standing here.

Kisa creeps up first to the guy just to make sure he wouldn't do anything awful to her. If he was, then Kisa would be able to escape from him easily then the cats would leave this guy alone because he'll be too aggressive for them. She will move her tail in a reflex when it is time for her gang to join her.

The guy doesn't even notice her since he's occupied with a customer. Kisa sneaks up a little closer to unerringly grab his attention, and then he finally looks at her. He gives her a warm smile, not a normal reaction from a human to give to a stray like her. Kisa is confused by his reaction and doesn't bother to move her tail. She makes her stance straight and tilts her head in curiosity.

The guy grabs a hot dog with a stick and drops it in front of her. Kisa is surprised from the unsuspecting kindness. Kisa felt bewilder at this turn of her plan. She turns and looks at her cat gang hiding behind a crate box and they too exchanged confounded glances. Trouble was the first to run up to her without permission, then the others followed, except for Mimi. Mimi decided to stay behind and watch.

They all gave cute flattering meows at him and it was overwhelming him. The kitty cuteness was almost always hard to oppose. The man caved in and rendered each other cat a hot dog because obviously this human is a cat lover.

Mimi remains behind the wooden crate with her head popping out in the side watching as her gang rubbed their little bodies against the human's pant legs. Then they returned back to Mimi shortly with satisfied expressions and hotdogs stuffed in their jaws.

Trouble- [Muffling] We found us a sucker.

Kisa- [Puts hotdog down and glares at Trouble] No, we didn't. We just found a warm-hearted human who happens to love cats.

* * *

><p>The cats eventually moved on. They took a longer route towards the park and as they padded their way down the sidewalk the gang came across a pet store. Right at the window view was playful kittens of different fur colors. Their eyes were still blue because they were still very young, but old enough to eat food on their own. The gang peered through window and stared at the kittens in wonderment. New life always put a strange and beautiful affect in these cat's eyes.<p>

Mimi stares at the kittens trying to figure out why these cats were so small. In all of Mimi's existence, she has seen time as a slow process in developing any age within life forms because she lived only with irkens. Irkens don't ever age throughout their life, only grow as they're smeets then mature and that's it. Although Mimi has never encountered a smeet because it's strictly forbidden to see them unless you are their AI caretaker or teacher.

A tiny orange kitten with white paw came towards the window and stared back at the cats. Trouble and Mischief felt uneasy about it and their fur bristled only because technically they were still kittens themselves. They didn't like the company of strange cats even if they were just harmless kittens. Kisa's nose touches the window so slightly in attempt of catching the scent of the kitten. The kitten gleamed blue eyes widen and he tried to paw at her but the window between them prevented him. A red ball with a bell in it was rolled by him and it distracted him from the gang. He pawed at it as it rolled off at the corner of their confinement and the kitten chased after it.

A soft breeze gently brushes the gang's furs reminding them that there were still present in the outdoors. The cats leave after this.

* * *

><p>Kisa leads her gang out into the park so they can rest in the grass, hunt, or play. It's a woodsy area with a lot of pine and oak trees. It's near the fall season and some leaves have fallen off of them but not to the point when they're bare yet. Mimi padded her way towards an old tree and scratches the bark. Apparently she's picked up more characteristics of the feline species. Mimi stretches and lies down on the cool fine grass. Some sunrays managed to break through the barrier of the leaves above and left the atmosphere around the cats a beautiful radiance.<p>

Everything was peaceful until Trouble tackled her and started biting her ear. Mimi arose with lazy eyes as Trouble still attempted to make her play with him. He softly bites her pelt and wraps his front paws around her neck. Even though he was bigger than her, Mimi was able to hold her balance. Then Mischief joined with him and it really knocked Mimi over on her side.

Mischief- C'mon, Mimi! Play with us!

Mimi's eyes were slanted as her tail kept fidgeting in aggravation. She pulled herself out of the playful kit's grasp then walks away. At some distance away from Mischief and Trouble she sees Kisa running up to her. She looked perplexed.

Kisa- Mimi, come with me. I have to show you something.

Mimi follows Kisa towards the rocky pathway where humans walk on or sit on the benches. Kisa leads Mimi to a green post light and on it was a piece of paper that had a photo of Mimi and the words "Missing" in all caps and in bold letters. Mimi stares at the photo for a long time before she looks back at Kisa for some explanation.

Kisa- I just saw this as I was hunting a mouse that lead me here.

Mimi wonders who was looking for her. She sees an address to meet up with the person in case they found Mimi. But the thing was that Mimi wasn't missing. Mimi ran away from her master because she didn't want her anymore. At least that's what Tak said, but then again her rage could have made her blurt out anything outrageous and unreasonable at the time. She could have not meant it and regretted making Mimi leave her afterwards. Mimi wouldn't know though because she didn't bother to make the trip back to find out.

Mimi jumps up and grabs the paper with her claws. She places it on the asphalt and scans the paper. invisble ink then shows up and some writing in irken appears at a clean side of the paper. Also, she recognizes the background she's in. It had some trash dispersed everywhere and the familiar purple ship but it wasn't quite build yet. It was when Mimi was helping Tak create her ship during the time on planet Dirt. Mimi's burgundy eyes broaden in shock. Only one individual could have obtained this photo and it had to be the being she was thinking of. It had to be her master, Tak.

Kisa- Mimi, what's wrong?

Mimi doesn't look up to see Kisa's eyes. Her eyes are still locked on the photo. This must mean that her master does want her Mimi back. And seemly, she really wanted her back if she's risking to expose her alien existence with that photo of her ship too. But the ship wasn't exactly done and people would probably figure it to be a junk car in a trash heap. Mimi looks at Kisa with severity and points at her paw at the address. Kisa looks at it.

Kisa- I know where that's at… [Looks at Mimi] But…do you really want to go there?

Mimi- [Nods]

Kisa- [Sighs] Okay….well, I'm going to tell the gang that we're going somewhere. I'll be right back.

Kisa dashes back into the woods to meet with the rest of her gang. Mimi waits for her as the seconds pass by.

Kisa walks with a hunch posture as she kept her mind open for anything about to lash at them. The humans were in their way a lot since it was around three o'clock and kids were getting out of school. Mimi stays close behind on her guard, not predicting anything what could happen in the city when there's rush hour.

As they arrived to their destination, Mimi recognized it in an instinct. It was the place Tak set up her secret base when she first arrived on Earth. The only difference is that the building appears to be vacant. The weenie corporation was closed after at the time when the world was ending. All the hot dogs were eaten for free by the city people and the rich man lost a lot of money, thus couldn't keep his company anymore.

Mimi looked up, furthermore notices that the windows were dark because not one light was on. Mimi and Kisa decided to walk around the building. They pass a corner and Mimi notices an unfamilar parked U.F.O in the shadows hiding away from the world. Mimi pounces towards it and studies the material of the ship. Mimi stops when she senses a presence nearby. Kisa sensed it too and she stopped. The figurine's eyes have a spark that crosses them when she notices the cats. Her boots made clatter sounds as she runs up to the cats as her indigo hair ascend aimlessly in the wind. It was certainly Tak with her human disguise on. She instantly picks up Mimi and embraces her.

Tak- You have no idea how upset I was when I couldn't find you. I didn't mean anything I said to you before. Really, I didn't. The deal was that I was just angry at Zim and I took it on you. You're the best minion anyone could have had and I'm sorry for treating you so bad. If I ever say or do anything to hurt you again, you can zap me with your stun gun and it will get me back to my senses. And- and...I'm just glad you're back.

Mimi's paws hang dumbly and her tail droops down. Mimi was right, Tak did want her back and it makes Mimi have a better conscious. Despite everything she went through on Earth these past few days, she wants to be Tak's minion again. It was what she was programmed for, to serve Tak. But these past days spending with her cat family has made her somewhat self aware. Mimi has harness feelings from these felines and the robots from Zim. All thanks to them, Mimi can feel. So her reason joining back with Tak wasn't just because that's what she was programmed for, but because Mimi indeed did miss her master. Mimi rests her head against her master in contentment.

Their tender reunion ended when Tak sees Kisa lingering by the building. She renders the cat a scowl.

Tak- Mimi, what's this cat-beast doing here?

Mimi turns around then realizes that Kisa was with her. She jumps from Tak's arms and walks over to her. She touches noses with her then sits down with her tail beside her. Kisa looks at Tak then at Mimi again.

Kisa- I'm guessing that's your former master…

Mimi- [Nods]

Kisa- So you want to reunite with her, huh?

Mimi- [Does a gentle nod]

Kisa- I see…. We'll it's your choice, Mimi. You can go with her. It's just, you know, I will miss you terribly.

Mimi- [lowers head]

Kisa- And that goes for the rest of the cat gang. It would be nice of you to say- er I mean, to at least see you one last time to notify them about you leaving. But then again maybe not. I know for certain that Trouble and Mischief would throw a hissy fit about it.

Kisa then turns and walks from Mimi a few paw steps away. She then stops and turns to Mimi with her crystal blue eyes lowered.

Kisa- You know, I'm so thankful that you were around with us. I took you as if you were my own kitten at times. You may have all these awesome gadgets that protect you, but you still have that inner fierce kitten that dwells within you, Mimi. Stay strong and take care.

After these few soft meows, she ran off in an empty alley and parted away from Mimi. This alerted Mimi and she got up then instantly chased after her. Tak called out to her and this made her halted halfway.

Kisa has disappeared finally from her vision. Mimi lowered her ears and her eyes were halfway closed.

Mimi didn't want to leave her cat family just yet. She felt a wave of sadness and her insides beep softly in an attempt to make a sigh. Tak walks over to Mimi then looks down at her. Mimi rubs her back side against Tak's boots because of the longing between them. Tak rendered Mimi a strange look from this; she didn't understand the reaction but disregarded it. She picks her up and holds her carefully like a baby.

Tak- I tried to locate you with your locater chip but it wasn't working because I found it my ship. It must have fallen out.

Mimi looks up at Tak.

Tak- I bet you can use some oil on these joints of yours. You poor thing must have developed some rust of some sort from this filthy rock.

Mimi thinks about Citrus, Trouble, Mischief, and Isis. The cats she didn't even get a chance to see one last time for a sweet farewell.

Tak- We're going be here for a bit though. Like a half an hour. I have to make some adjustments on my ship because the planet's orbit always damages it a tad with the heat.

It was just a little while ago since Trouble and Mischief were gnawing at her ears from playfulness. Mimi regrets not playing with them when they asked her to.

Tak- I don't need your help this time with the ship, Mimi. Besides, I'm afraid that you received any physical damage or picked up some virus that will make you malfunction. I just want you to rest for your own good, of course. Later on, I will perform a checkup scan to make sure your circuits are going.

Without hesitation, Mimi leaps from Tak's arms. Tak watches Mimi run down the same alley where Kisa went to. Tak's face was disgruntled from her sudden and unsuspecting reaction.

Tak- Mimi! Wait! Wha-Where **ARE ****YOU ****GOING?**

**Finally, Tak is back. I decided that Mimi belongs with Tak. After all, you can't take the minion away from the mastermind villain. **

**Anyways, what's Mimi doing? Huh? Well, the only answer to that is to wait until the last chapter comes up, next. Which, by the way, is the final chapter.**

**If there's any errors you want me to correct then tell me.**

**Later.**


	12. Derezzed

**Last chapter up finally. :) **

**Enjoy~**

_**I don't own Invader Zim characters.**_

The manager of the pet shop before watches the footage from twenty minutes ago. A purple blur dashed inside the store and stole some cat toys, cat nip, cat food. The footage puts him in a quizzical expression because he couldn't explain to himself what it was that went in his pet store earlier. After hearing an employee's distress complaint, he rushed over to see right away and watched the video repeatedly.

His employee was standing right with him watching the tape. They closed the store just temporarily just to see this video.

Employee- What do you think that was ?

Manger- I have no clue. And why would it just steal cat stuff instead of the money?

Employee- [Shrugs] That's so freaky.

Manger- Really weird. You think I should send this tape to that show Mysterious Mysteries?

Employee- Totally.

* * *

><p>Kisa has leaded her clan back to their alley. Kisa claimed that she smelled rain in the air even if the others didn't, but they listened to her anyway and went along with her. The reason Kisa wanted to lead the clan back because she has yet to inform them about Mimi's separation from the clan and she's not coming back. Kisa felt like this information would be more comfortable to tell them if they were in their alley.<p>

Citrus went into the box to take a long nap, Mischief and Trouble went up the stairs to climb and play on, and Isis just followed Kisa towards the nearby dumpster to talk privately. Isis noticed Kisa had a lot on her mind and she has a good feeling it was about Mimi because Mimi isn't with them.

Isis- So, what's up?

Kisa tried to avoid eye contact.

Kisa- Mimi is not coming back with the clan.

Isis paused for a moment with no expression on her. She gathered that information then pondered all the possibilties to interrupt what Kisa was actually saying.

Isis- You mean she's not coming back today?

Kisa- I mean she's not coming back at all. She went with her master.

Mischief- But why?

Mischief and Trouble overheard them and started to join in the conversation. Both of them looked upset about the news.

Trouble- Because this place isn't good enough, that's why.

Kisa- Trouble, you have to understand.

Trouble- No! I get it, if she wants to leave because she prefers a life with her master rather than with us, fine. I wouldn't want to have someone part of our clan if they weren't ever comfortable with us in the first place.

Mischief- [Turns to Trouble] That's not true. Mimi liked us.

Kisa- Yes, that's right, Mischief. Anyway, Mimi has had a caretaker before she even met us. Mimi must have endured a lot with her master. Mimi has only been with us for a while, but it must have been years that Mimi has spent with her master and I bet their bondage cannot be broken.

All the cats went silent after that. Nobody has noticed, but Citrus was lurking nearby listening to his clan with his tail lowered.

Mischief- You're right, Kisa. But couldn't she at least say good-bye?

Kisa- I advised her to stay with her master instead because I got the feeling that it wouldn't have been easy for her. Anyway, we know our little Mimi can't say much. [Smiles] She understands my motives and-

There was a disturbance in the air which made all the cats turned their head at the outer part of the alley. There stood Mimi in her robot form in a very calm manner.

Kisa- Mimi! What are you doing here?

Kisa doesn't know why Mimi is here. Was Mimi staying with her clan after all? Or was she here just to see her cat family just one more time?

Even if Mimi was capable of talking, she would have not answered Kisa. As Kisa's mind races, Mimi runs up to her and pulls the big white cat into a kind-hearted embrace. The other cats come towards them and start nudging their face and pressing their bodies against them in a loving family manner.

Mimi then takes a couple steps back from them. Her receptacle that's on her head starts opening and it releases a bunch of cat toys, cat treats, and bags of cat nip in front of her clan. The cats come towards the pile of rewards and sniff at it. Their faces looked confused at this but all of them liked how the pile smelled.

Without a second more, Mimi transforms into her cat disguise. The first thing she did after that was tackle Trouble to the ground. She bit his ear down and cradles his head into her paws. Then Mischief joins in the kitty wrestling match. Mimi just wanted play with these two because of her refusal from earlier. She felt bad about it, and all she wants to do is spend time with her cat family. To be anything that departed her from her true form. It's all pretend about her being a cat, but the joyness she receives from her cat family isn't fake.

Mimi knows this would probably be the last time she sees them.

* * *

><p>Fake toy sparrows are dispersed in the alley with their feathers bitten off and loss of color due from the dirt that they picked up from being dragged on the ground. The smell of cat nip has permeated the entire alley. And all the cat treats have been eaten without the help from Mimi of course.<p>

It has already passed an hour, Tak's ship probably already fixed by now. Mimi knows it too, but she's now starting to really think if she should go back or stay here with her cat family. Kisa walks up to her and lowers her head to have an exact eye level.

Kisa- Mimi, what are you going to do?

Mimi has that same emotionless expression she always rendered to Kisa or anyone when she's anything but angry. Mimi wasn't a talker, so she talked with her actions. She transformed back into her robot self and faced Kisa like she's saying, "I choose this."

Kisa understood her. It hasn't been that long, but Kisa knows what Mimi means by her actions.

Kisa- If you have time to stop by to see us, please do. You're always welcome into this clan.

* * *

><p>Tak paces back in forth in frustration and worry. While she waited in hoping Mimi would return, she's fixed the ship.<p>

Tak grabs the locater from the ship that's tucked underneath her seat. She turns it on in hopes she can locate Mimi. But it didn't pick up anything. Then just realized that she hasn't put Mimi's locater chip in yet. Tak heaves the locater against the brick wall in frustration and it breaks in halves. She turns to her ship , then leans on it and pouts about the situation.

Before long, Tak hears a static by the brick wall. Her feelers twitch as she peers to see. It was Mimi and she walks up to Tak with the locater all fixed up. Mimi renders the locater to Tak, and Tak just smiles and takes it from her.

Tak- Welcome back again, my minion.

Tak and Mimi get on the ship and coast back into outer space. Tak shifts the gears and puts on some hologram map that will guide her back to Planet Irk. The black and cold space gives that nostalgic feeling to Mimi.

Tak- The Tallest have made a ridicule of me throughout the entire Irk. Everyone thinks I'm a total fool for letting Zim win. It wasn't your fault, so don't think I'm bringing this up to hurt you. It was Zim's and his stupid Earthling friend's fault.

Mimi lowers her gaze.

Tak- I hear that the Tallest are consolidating a contest with SIR units, and all Invaders are entering it. And the winner gets any choice of weapon they want to help them with their missions and a large amount of salary.

Mimi looks up at her master with a curious look. She can just tell her master was scheming some abhorrent plan. It was the sinister expression in her purple orbs that gave it away.

Tak- We can't let that happen, right? They will pay….they will all pay!

Further into the depths of space, there was an angry irken seeking sweet revenge with her trusting minion. Mimi is determined to help her master with any upcoming mission.

**END**

**Like a few months ago, I was actually planning on writing my own story for the unaired episode "**Top of the Line**", but I decided that I would have to bring Zim in, and then the Tallest, then Dib might somehow be envoled, and I don't know. It just might be too much work and this story might get off track or something. **

**I might write a one-shot sequel with that idea later. Right now though, I don't see it happening. I have other ideas for different stories of different series. Plus I have to finish two stories that I have been neglecting. Have to get back to them pretty soon. **

**Well, I just want to thank everyone who supported me with this story. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hoped you enjoy reading it. (:**


End file.
